letterofstalinfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
냉전사 개론
냉전사 개론(introduction of Coldwar era)은 엠파이어스테이트 대학교의 정치외교학과 교수인 니콜라이 큐니르 박사의 강연집을 엮은 책이다. 냉전시기인 1945년부터 1991년까지의 미국과 소련의 대립을 총정리한 것으로 중요한 사건을 중심으로 요약했다. 큐니르 박사는 우남대학교를 비롯해 전세계의 유명 대학에서 냉전사 강연을 펼쳤고 그간 해왔던 강연을 정리한 것이다. 밑의 내용은 본문의 일부로 큐니르 박사의 허락하에 게재한다. 냉전(Cold War)의 기원 치열했던 2차 세계대전은 연합국의 승리로 막을 내렸다. 2차 대전은 세계 정세를 재편하는 20세기 가장 중요한 사건이다. 원래 세계 열강들인 영국, 미국, 프랑스, 러시아, 일본등은 국력 측면으로 보면 저마다 비슷했고 식민지를 경영하며 각자 대립각을 세웠다. 열강들은 서로를 불신했다. 오직 눈앞의 적들을 쓰러트리기 위한 일시적인 동맹, 즉 '나의 적의 적은 아군'이라는 논리로 단기적인 동맹을 맿은 것 외엔 팽팽하게 맞서왔다(1차 대전도 이런 임시동맹의 성향을 보였다). 이 당시에는 국력이 어느정도 균형이 있었고 지금처럼 국가간의 결속력에 대한 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 식민제국들에겐 식민지와 본국간의 관계만으로도 충분했다. 그러나 2차대전은 이러한 국제정세의 패러다임을 크게 뒤바뀌게 만들었다. 군사강국 독일의 등장과 시작된 대전쟁은 유럽 대륙을 초토화 시켰다. 독일과 이웃처럼 가까히 있던 프랑스는 점령 당했고 영국은 해상을 봉쇄당해 심각한 경제적 타격을 입었다. 독일에게 피해를 입은 국가들의 경제는 전후에도 쉽게 회복되지 않았다. 그에 반에 미국의 사정은 크게 달랐다. 미국은 몇백킬로미터나 되는 대서양을 사이에 두고 유럽에서 벌어진 전쟁을 관전하는 입장에서 후방지원을 하는 입장으로 바뀌어 전쟁특수로 부를 축적한다. 유라시아와 동떨어진 아메리카 대륙이란 특성상 적국에게 본토를 공격당할 일이 없었고 광활한 영토와 그곳에서 나오는 군수품, 식량들은 유럽과 아시아를 구제해 국제사회에서의 발언권을 강화하는 계기가 되었다. 연합국들 중 독일과 직접적으로 영토를 마주한 영국, 프랑스, 소련은 전후 재건사업을 해야되었기 때문에 국가적으로 막막한 상황이었지만 미국은 피해가 전무한 상황이었기 때문에 승리와 성취감을 즐겼다. 이때부터 근대의 열강간의 파워벨런스는 균형을 잃게 된다. 이미 미국은 영국과 프랑스가 범접하지 못할 대국으로 성장했고 소련도 광활한 영토와 인력으로 서서히 안정을 찾아가고 있었다. 이전에 세계를 호령했던 해가 지지않는 나라 대영제국은 결국 해가 기울었고 프랑스 식민제국은 몰락의 길을 걸었다. 이후 식민지들의 독립전쟁으로 인한 국방비의 과다 지출로 인해 국력은 기울었고 소련이 보유한 핵무기의 대두로 전통적인 식민제국이었던 영국과 프랑스는 주체적인 역활에서 한발 물러서 이후 미국의 핵우산아래 들어갔다. 이것은 곳 신세계의 질서가 정립 됬음을 의미했다. 공동의 적 독일과 일본이 패망하자 전후 점령지에 대한 조치를 두고 양대강국 미국과 소련은 대립했다. 동유럽 전지역은 소련이 점령하고 있었고 일본은 미국의 수중에 있었다. 그리고 한반도에서는 46도선을 기준으로 미국과 소련이 자리를 잡았고 독일 동부까지 소련이 장악하고 있었다. 소련은 자신이 점령한 영토를 원하는 대로 배분했고 각 나라들을 위성국으로 삼았다. 유럽을 넘어 자신들과 뜻을 같이할 공산국가를 늘리기를 원했다. 그래서 유럽쪽을 정리할때 동쪽의 국공내전에 공산당을 지원해 공산정권이 수립하게 되었고 한반도 북쪽에도 김일성을 지도자로한 공화국이 수립되었다. 미국도 이에 질세라 일본과 남한, 대만에 대한 지원을 강화했다. 1946년 3월 조지 캐넌은 모스크바에 '긴 전보(Long Telegram)'를 보냄으로서 미국 정부가 소련에 대한 강경책을 확립시키는데 일조했다. 이는 냉전 중 미국의 대 소련전략의 근간이 되었다. 소련측에서 주미 소련 대사가 보내고 몰로토프가 위임 받아 공동 작성한 '노비코프 전보'가 나왔다. "새로운 전쟁에서 세계 패권을 쥘 수 있는 환경을 마련하기 위해 군사적 역량을 강화하고 있는 독점 자본주의자 세력의 손아귀에 미국이 놀아나고 있다"고 언급해 미국 측에 맞섰다. 그리고 1947년 3월 미국 의회에서 트루먼은 다음과 같은 발언을 했다. "세계는 지금 두개의 진영으로 갈라져 있습니다. 자본주의와 공산주의 세계 말입니다. 우리 미국은 공산주의에 맞서 싸우는 세계의 모든 세력들을 원조할 것을 약속합니다." 트루먼의 발언은 언론에서 '트루먼 독트린'이라면서 대대적으로 보도했다. 그리고 조지 마셜 국무장관이 하버드대학에서 연설을 하였는데 그곳에서 마셜 플랜을 발표했다. 마셜 플랜(Marshall Plan)은 유럽 부흥 계획(European Recovery Program)이라고도 칭해지는 대규모 원조 기획이다. 1947년 6월 마셜의 발표로 대중에 공개 되었고 전쟁으로 초토화된 서유럽에 대한 경제적, 기술적 지원을 약속했다. 1947년 7월 부터 4년간 총 130억 달러에 달하는 원조를 받았는데 현재 물가로 측정하자면 1300억 달러에 달하는 대규모 프로젝트였다. 이후 독일을 제외한 모든 국가들의 경쟁력은 전쟁 전 수준으로 돌아왔고 이후 20년간 경제적발전을 이룩한다. 서유럽 뿐만 아니라 반공친서방 성향의 터키와 그리스도 원조를 받았다. 소련은 이러한 계획을 반대하고 나섰고 대응하는 의미로 제 4차 5개년 개획을 세워 경제 부흥에 나서게 된다. 애초에 공산주의는 자본가들을 사회의 적이라고 규정했고 미국은 그 자본가들의 나라였다. 애초부터 양국은 상극이었던 것이다. 이로서 2차대전 때의 연합국의 일원이었던 미국과 소련은 서로 총부리를 겨누고 있는 사이가 되버리고 말았다. 그들의 포신에서는 불꽃이 튀어오르지는 않지만 거리를 두고 상대방의 동태를 주시하는 차가운 전쟁, 즉 냉전(冷戰, Cold War)이 시작된 것이다. 이미 그들은 서로 비대해질대로 비대해진 군사력을 자각하고 있었다. 직접적인 충돌은 양국에게 2차 대전에 필적하는 심각한 타격을 입힐 것이라 생각하고 있었다. 기술의 발달과 핵의 대두, 탄도탄의 등장으로 지구상 안전지대가 없다는 것을 알게된 이상 미국과 소련은 양국간 무력충돌을 꺼려했다. 그들이 가진 장비들은 세계를 몇번씩이나 멸망시킬 수 있었다. 자신들의 의사를 표출시키고 싶었던 양국은 결국 주변의 소국들에 작업을 걸어 대리전을 펼치게 했다. 그리고 양진영의 지도자란 자존심으로 양국은 군비 경쟁, 우주 진출같은 여러 분야에서 국가적인 경쟁을 해나갔다. 그리고 첩보전과 선전같은 가벼운 수단부터 군사 동맹같은 위협적인 수단까지 총동원되었다. 이 냉전이라는 용어는 '조지 오웰'이 자신의 저서 '당신과 원자폭탄'에서 처음 등장했다. 그는 평화가 없는 평화가 올것이라이라며 핵 위협속에서 살아가는 세계에 대해 냉전이라고 칭했다. 실질적으로 전파된 계기는 금융업자이자 대통령 보좌관이었던 '버나드 바루크의 "속지 맙시다. 우리는 지금 냉전 중입니다."란 발언에서 비롯되었다. 신문 기자 월터 립먼도 1947년 자신의 저서 '냉전'을 출간하면서 용어를 대중화 시켰다. 불과 20년 전만 해도 열강들은 서로 엇비슷한 국력과 식민지들간의 연계로 자신만의 세력권을 만들어 대립 했다. 그러나 국력의 과다한 소모와 식민지들의 독립은 기존의 식민제국들의 몰락을 가져다 왔다. 허나 식민지 경쟁에 적극적이지 않았던 두 대국은 국토를 고스란히 유지했다. 그리고 몰락한 구시대 열강들을 대신해 세계의 주도권을 잡아 각자 자신들의 정치이념을 내세우며 세계 정세의 주축이 되었다. 미합중국과 소비에트 연방. 이 두 초강대국이 국제사회에서의 막강한 영향력이 대두되었다. 철의 장막, 단절된 동쪽의 세계 1946년 4월 미국 미주리주 폴턴시의 트루먼 대통령의 모교인 웨스트민스턴대학을 방문한 처칠은 대학에서 학위를 수여 받았다. 그 자리에서 처칠은 '평화의 원동력'이라는 연설을 했는데 여기서 냉전사를 시작하는 상징 할 수 있는 용어을 남겼다. "From Stettin in the Baltic to Trieste in the Adriatic an "iron curtain" has descended across the Continent. Behind that line lie all the capitals of the ancient states of Central and Eastern Europe. Warsaw, Berlin, Prague, Vienna, Budapest, Belgrade, Bucharest and Sofia; all these famous cities and the populations around them lie in what I must call the Soviet sphere, and all are subject, in one form or another, not only to Soviet influence but to a very high and in some cases increasing measure of control from Moscow." "발트해의 슈테틴에서 아드리아해의 트리에스테까지 '철의 장막'이 대륙을 가로질러 드리워져 있습니다. 이 선 뒤에는 중앙유럽과 동유럽의 옛 나라의 수도가 놓여 있습니다다. 바르샤바, 베를린, 프라하, 빈, 부다페스트, 베오그라드, 부쿠레슈티, 소피아, 이 유명한 도시와 이 곳의 주민들이 이른바 소련의 세력권에 있으며, 그들 모두는 어떤 식으로든 소련의 영향 뿐만 아니라 커져가는 모스크바의 통제를 받고 있습니다!" 이 '철의 장막(Iron Curtain)'이라는 용어는 1819년 '뚫을수 없는 장벽'이란 뜻으로 나타났다. 1920년 이 표현은 소련의 영향권 경계란 의미로 쓰였고 나치독일의 괴벨스도 볼셰비즘화를 경고하며 이 용어를 사용했다. 연설 당시 처칠은 소련의 폐쉐적이고 비밀스런 태도에 대한 불만으로 이 용어를 인용했고 '철의 장막'은 냉전을 상징하는 용어로 자리매김했다. 세계의 ¼ 가량이 장막에 둘러쌓였다. 그리고 장막 안에서는 대규모 기갑병력들이 들어 차 있었다. 장막 안의 기갑병력들은 유럽을 충분히 집어 삼킬만한 위력을 감추고 있었다. 이러한 장막 뒤에서 칼을 가는 러시아의 모습과 폐쉐적이여서 그 실체에 대해 파악할 수 없다는 막연한 붉은색 공포감은 90년대까지 유럽인들을 충분히 공포에 휩쌓이게 만들기엔 충분했다.(한국으로 비유하자면 북한과 전쟁에 대한 두려움으로 치환하면 이해가 쉬울 것이다) 소련의 군정상태였던 동독을 포함한 폴란드, 헝가리, 체코슬로바키아, 루마니아, 불가리아는 위성국으로 전략해 소련의 이익을 대변하는 집단으로 변질되었다. 1947년 9월 바르샤바에서 코민포름이 조직되어 국제 공산주의 운동 세력내의 정통성을 강화하고, 각국내 공산당의 협력을 통해 위성국들을 정치적으로 통제했다. 그 중 유고슬라비아는 대통령 티토가 스탈린과 대립하고 있었고 1948년 6월 제명되었다.(이후 유고는 동구권과 별개로 제 3세계와 친분을 쌓는다.) 동구권에 대한 지배를 원활하게 하기위해 라브렌티 베리야가 지휘하는 내무인민위원회(NKVD)는 동구권내 비밀 경찰 체제를 총괄했다. 동구권에서 소련에 대한 저항의 움직임이 보인다면 그 즉시 권력을 빼앗기고 숙청 당했다. 소련은 이러한 공포정치로 90년대까지 동구권을 통제했다. 1948년 3월 서방국과 소련간의 본격적인 불화가 시작되었다. 당시 서방국들은 독일내 자신들의 신탁통치령들을 통합해 단일 경제단위를 만들기로 했다. 그러자 소련은 반발하며 연합국공동관리위원회에서 탈퇴한 뒤 동독 내에서의 통화 개혁을 단행했다. 서독 전역을 포함한 서베를린까지 마르크화가 들어서자 동독의 통화를 위협한다고 판단한 동독 주둔 소련군은 대책을 세웠다. 서독과 서베를린을 잊는 철도, 도로, 수로를 차단해 서베를린을 고립시켜 버렸다. 물자가 들어오지 않자 서베를린 시민들은 생활고에 시달렸다. 빵을 만들 밀가루와 석유 석탄, 아기들 분유까지 지원이 되지 않았고 100만명의 서베를린 시민들은 아사할 위기에 쳐했다. 그러자 미국은 특단의 조치를 내린다. 6월 26일 미국과 영국은 항공편으로 베를린에 대한 생필품 지원에 나섰다. 대폭 줄어든 서베를린의 산업 생산품들도 동일한 방식으로 유통시키게 되었다. 서베를린이 고비를 넘기자 전쟁의 위기가 고조되었지만 다행이 무력시위는 일어나자 않았다. 봉쇄기간동안 공수는 9월 30일까지 계속 이어졌고 총비용 2억 2,400만 달러에 2,233,738톤의 화물을 실어날랐다. 그리고 서방국들도 가만히 보고만 있지 않았다. 동독의 교통통신에 대한 대응조치와 동유럽의 모든 전략수출품에 대한 제제를 포함한 경제봉쇄를 펼쳤다. 1949년 5월 12일 소련은 한발 물러나 봉쇄를 해제했다. 이로서 서베를린의 11개월동안의 고난의 행군은 막을 내리게 되었다. 핵의 등장과 대리전의 서막 미국은 소련의 군사력을 어느정도 짐작하고 있었다. 소련은 독소전쟁당시 심각한 타격을 받았지만 전쟁이 끝난 이후에도 강성한 군사력으로 동유럽에 간섭해 건재한 국력을 과시했다. 재래식 병력으로 따지자면 소련은 막강했지만 미국에겐 비장의 카드를 가지고 있었다. 그것은 바로 핵폭탄이었다. 미국의 주도로 영국과 캐나다가 참가한 '맨하탄 계획'의 결실은 세계의 군사전략의 주요 변수로 작용하게 되었다. 레오 실라르드와 유진 위그너가 작성하고 아인슈타인이 서명한 실라르드-아인슈타인의 편지는 루즈벨트 대통령에게 전달되었다. 편지의 내용은 "엄청난 파괴력을 지닌 새로운 유형의 폭탄"의 개발 가능성과 독일의 핵개발에 대한 우려를 담고 있었다. 미국 정부는 이들의 제안을 받아들여 우라늄을 비축하고 물리학자들에게 '핵 연쇄 반응' 연구에 박차를 가하도록 요청했다. 처음에는 작은 연구에 지나지 않았던 맨하탄 계획은 이후 연구원이 13만 명까지 늘어났고 연구에는 20억 달러(지금 가치로 220억 달러, 한화 25조원)가 투입되었다. 총책임자인 줄리어스 로버트 오펜하이머를 필두로 리처드 파인만, 폰 노이만, 닐스 보어, 엔리코 페르미같은 전세계에서 초빙된 당대 최고의 두뇌들이 이 프로젝트에 동참했다. 1945년 7월 16일 로스앨러모스 근방 앨러모 고도에서 실험이 시작되었다. 역사상 최초의 핵폭팔이 일어났고 실험명 트리니티(Trinity)는 성공적으로 마무리 되었다. 인류는 이 프로젝트를 통해 원자력이란 강력한 에너지원을 손에 넣었지만 핵무기란 파멸적인 살상무기까지 안고 가게 되었다. 맨하탄 프로젝트에서 개발된 핵폭탄 두 기, 리틀보이(Little Boy)와 팻맨(Fat Man)은 더 이상의 인명피해를 원치 않았던 트루먼 대통령의 지시로 8월 6일과 8월 9일에 각각 히로시마와 나카사키에 투하되었다. 20만 명이 넘는 사람들이 즉사 하거나 방사능 휴유증으로 목숨을 잃었다(이때문에 일본은 핵에 대한 알러지를 갖게 되었다). 이로인해 일본은 항복을 했다. 히로시마와 나카사키에 투하된 원폭은 세계에서 최초로 실전에 투입된 원폭이자 역사상 마지막으로 사용 되어야할 핵무기였다. 그러나 5년 뒤에 히로시마는 비교도 할수 없는 비극이 아시아를 다시 찾아온다. 핵의 위력은 개발국인 미국 조차도 놀랐다. 처음 히로시마 폭격 때는 이렇게 시가지를 완전히 파괴시킬지는 예상하지 못해 원자탄 투하 이후 B-29를 투입해 소이탄으로 폭격할 생각이었지만 상황은 이미 끝나 있었다. 미국은 이 경이로운 위력의 신무기에 감탄을 금치 못했다. 핵은 곳 미국의 군사력을 보여주는 극단적인 예로 전세계에 알려졌다. 그리고 전후 대립각을 세우던 소련에겐 핵이란 위협적인 존재였다. 그래서 소련은 무슨 수를 써서라도 핵무기를 개발해야할 필요성을 절실히 느끼게 되었다. 결국 미국에 투입한 클라우스 폭스나 존 타우너, 킴 필비같은 스파이들로 부터 수집한 자료를 통해 쿠르차토프 박사를 필두로한 연구팀이 1949년 8월 29일 카자흐스탄에서의 핵실험을 성공적으로 완료했다. 이로서 소련은 역사상 두번째로 핵 보유국 명단에 오르게 되었다. 미국은 소련이 핵을 보유하기엔 5년이라는 시간이 더 소요 될것이라 추정했지만 막상 핵개발을 성공하자 소련에 대한 위기감은 고조되어 갔다. 1945년 4월과 5월, 영국 내각의 합동참모위원회에서 처칠은 소련에 영국과 미국의 의지를 보여주기 위해 언싱커블 작전을 계획했다. 언싱커블 작전은 소련을 타겟으로한 군사작전이었다. 영국과 미국이 유럽에 주둔한 소련군에 대한 공격한다는 계획했지만 영국군 참모총장은 군사적으로 실현될 수 없는 작전이라며 거부했다. 이후 핵의 등장으로 서방 국가들은 이렇게 전면적으로 대결할 생각을 하지 못하게 되었다. 양국은 이미 초강대국으로서 입지를 다졌고 양국간의 전면전이란 곧, 천문학적인 예산을 국방비에 쏟아 부워야 했기 때문이다. 그리고 수많은 인명피해와 경제적으로도 군비를 감당할 수 있을까에 대한 회의적인 의견으로 인해 전면전은 일어나지 않았다. 그러나 소련을 견재할 필요성을 느낀 미국은 공산화될 조짐을 보이는 국가에 있는 반공인사들이나 단체를 지원해 소련의 확장을 저지했다. 그리고 미국과 같은 생각을 했던 소련도 마찬가지로 공산혁명을 지원했다. 결국 양 진영간의 지원은 당사국의 내전을 가속화 시켰고 이들이 지급한 무기와 이간질시킨 민족들은 지금까지도 내전으로 인해 피를 흘렸다. 내전 뿐만 아니라 반공노선으로 인한 매카시즘으로 서방에서는 공산주의자들을 사회에서 매장시켰고 공산국가들은 공산당을 따르지 않는 자들을 학살했다. 그리고 공산화를 목적으로한 테러조직들이 수많은 인명피해를 냈다. 냉전이 끝난 지금에도 미소 양대강국이 뿌려놓은 분쟁의 불꽃에 여전히 수많은 사람들의 피를 흘리고 있다. 핵의 등장에 앞서 이미 동서간 대리전은 시작되었다. 1944년 12월 이탈리아로 부터 해방된 그리스는 망명 정부였던 그리스 정부는 아테네를 탈환했다. 그러나 국왕이 망명했을때 그리스에서 저항한 파르티잔을 반발했다. 그렇게 치열했던 그리스 내전이 전개되었다. 미국과 영국은 그리스 정부를 지원했고 소련은 그리스 파르티잔을 지원했다. 파르티잔들은 북부 산악지대에 임시정부를 세워 정부군과 내전을 벌였으나 1949년 정부군이 산악의 공산주의자들을 소탕하고 1949년 10월16일 그리스 공산당은 내전의 종결을 선언하고 잔존세력들은 알바니아로 망명했다. 3년간의 내전은 양측 합해 5만명이 전사했고 50만명이 난민 신세가 되는 재앙이었다. 아시아에서는 중일전쟁으로 휴전된 국공내전이 재개되었다. 2차 국공내전은 일본을 격퇴한 뒤 일본군 점령지 정리와 무장해제에 대한 문제로 국부군과 공산군간의 마찰이 빛어졌다. 처음에는 내전 재개를 방지하기 위해 국공간 회담을 했다. 그러나 공산군 해체와 국군 편입문제, 공산 정부 해체를 전제로한 지방 자치, 양측에게 알맞는 헌법 제정등에서 난항을 겪으면서 1946년 1월 '통일 정부를 향한 5항의 결의'가 선포되었다. 그러나 이 결의는 양측다 협상 결렬의 책임을 회피하기 위한 수단에 불과했다. 국민당은 공공연히 공산당에 대한 숙청과 테러를 저질렀다. 그리고 협상을 주도했던 미국도 일방적으로 국민당의 손을 들어주었다. 결국 1946년 6월 26일 국부군의 공산 해방구(공산당 점령지역)로 진격을 시작으로 2차 국공내전이 발발한다. 개전 초기만 해도 전쟁은 국민당에게 유리했다. 500만 대군과 일본군에게 노획한 무기, 미국의 잉여무기를 넘겨받았고 공산군에겐 없는 공군까지 갖추고 있어 국민당은 패배를 예측하지 못했다. 거기에다 미국의 군사고문단과 구 일본군 장교가 군사고문으로 임명되면서 국민당군은 상당한 전력을 보유하게 되었다. 파죽지세의 기세로 공산당의 본거지 옌안을 함략시킨 이후 여러 도시들을 정복했다. 그러나 광활한 중국 대륙은 5백만 대군으로도 통제가 불가능했고 주요 도시와 도로에만 영향력이 미쳤다. 결국 효과적인 통제를 위해 병력을 분산한 국부군은 공산군에게 뒷통수를 맞는다. 공산군은 강력한 전력을 가진 국민당과의 전면전을 피하고 병력이 분산되길 기다렸다가 공격을 감행했다. 그리고 국민당은 도시를 거점으로 자본가들의 비위를 맞춰줄 동안 공산당은 농촌을 돌며 농민들의 신뢰를 쌓았다. 그리고 국토의 대부분은 농촌이라 도시와 거리만을 통제한 국민당에게는 불리했다. 또한 해방구에서 일본에 협력한 친일파들을 처벌하고 친일파들에게서 몰수한 토지를 소작농들에게 분배했다. 그렇게 공산당은 농민들의 전폭적인 지지를 받게 되었다. 반면 국민당은 자본가들 위주로 정책을 펼치고 농민들을 등한시했다. 그리고 중일전쟁 당시 무능함과 추한 모습을 보여 인민들은 국민당에게 실망했다. 그리고 국민당의 부정부패와 경제 붕괴로 민심은 완전히 돌아서고 말았다. 결국 모택동의 전술을 통해 국민당을 압박했다. 결국 월 일 공산군은 베이징에 입성했다. 이후 난징과 상하이같은 주요 도시들까지 함략당했고 국민당은 청두를 마지막 보루로 삼았지만 결국엔 함략 당했다. 이후 국민당은 필사의 탈출을 감행해 타이완으로 망명했다. 공산군은 장개석과 국민당 간부들이 탄 배를 공격할려 했지만 그들이 가지고간 국보급 문화재들을 수장시킬수 없어 망명을 저지하지 않았다. 미국은 국민당을, 소련은 공산당을 지지했고 그 결과는 공산당의 승리였다. 국공내전이나 그리스 내전은 이념간의 투쟁이었지만 강대국들의 지원으로 대리전의 양상을 띄게 되었다. 결국 1949년 10월 1일 중화인민공화국이 선포되어 중국은 아시아에서 두번째로 공산화가 되었다. 미국은 이 상황에 대해 속쓰려 했지만 소련에겐 유리한 상황이었다. 이렇게 아시아 최대의 국가인 중국에 거대한 공산국가가 세워지자 미국은 경계 할 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 이 상황을 지켜본 한반도 북쪽의 어느 지도자도 전쟁을 감행할 준비를 시작했다. 1950년대 초, 역사를 뒤흔들 거대한 전쟁이 동북아를 찾아오고 있었다. (여기까지가 논픽션이고 동북아전쟁을 분기점 삼아 팩션으로 전환됩니다. 물론 실제 사건들도 언급하기 때문에 픽션과 논픽션을 구별하며 읽는 슬기로운 자세(...)를 요하는 바입니다.) 냉전 중의 아시아 지난 시간에는 냉전의 기원에 대해서 배웠습니다. 미국과 소련 양대강국의 부상과 그 두나라를 주축으로한 두개의 세계. 그리고 이념갈등에 대해 살펴보았습니다. 이번 강의에서는 냉전사를 뒤바꾼 동북아전쟁과 그 이후로 달라진 역사에 대해 논하겠습니다. 이 동북아 전쟁으로 인해 냉전은 큰 변화를 맞게 되었습니다. 동북아 전쟁은 2차세계대전 이후로 세계역사의 흐름을 바꾼 중요한 사건이라고 볼 수 있습니다. 저의 개인적인 견해로 이 동북아전쟁이 20세기 후반 최고로 중요한 사건이라고 생각합니다. 이번 시간에는 동북아전쟁의 원인과 그 이후의 상황에 대해 강의를 해보겠습니다. 1949년 유럽 대륙에는 철의 장막이 드리워지고 중국 대륙에서는 공산당이 승리를 거머 쥐었습니다. 그리고 베트남에서는 월맹군과 프랑스군간의 치열한 교전이 벌어지고 있었죠. 이렇게 공산주의와의 분쟁이 일어나자 미국 내에서는 반공여론이 확산되었고 소련도 미국을 더러운 자본가로 경계하게 되었습니다. 이런 이념의 논쟁은 여러 국가들을 이념으로 나누는 비극을 초래했는데 대표적으로 독일을 들수 있죠. 포함한 베트남과 예멘 그리고 한국 등이 분단 이념의 차이로 분단되었습니다. 프랑스는 독일에게 점령당해 식민지관리를 할 여유가 없었습니다. 전후에도 베트남의 일본군의 무장을 해제시킬때 프랑스는 영국과 중국에게 진주할 것을 요청할 정도였죠. 그렇게 북위 17도선을 기준으로 북쪽에는 중국이, 남쪽에는 영국군이 진주해 무장을 해제시키게 되었습니다. 그러나 중국은 국공내전으로 인해 제대로 베트남을 통제할 수 없었고 결국엔 베트남에서 철군하게 되었습니다. 급하게 철수하느라 보니 일본군에게서 노획한 무기들은 공산주의세력인 비엣민에게 노획되었고 북베트남 지역을 장악해 베트남 민주 공화국을 선포하기에 이르렀죠. 그나마 안정적으로 관리했던 영국조차 인도와 버마의 독립운동으로 인해 남베트남을 프랑스에게 반환하게 되었습니다. 결국 베트남의 절반만을 되찾은 프랑스는 북쪽을 점거하고 있는 비엣민이 탐탁치 않았죠. 그리하여 1946년 12월 19일 1차 인도차이나 전쟁이 발발했습니다. 그리고 23일 프랑스군은 하이퐁을 포격한 이후 전면전에 돌입했습니다. 그러나 그것은 프랑스에게는 끊임 없이 가라앉는 늪과 같았습니다. 이후 프랑스군은 고전을 면치못하게 됩니다. 역사를 뒤흔든 전쟁 우리는 역사를 바꾼 사건이 일어나는 배경인 동아시아의 작은 반도국가, 한국을 중점적으로 살펴볼 것입니다. 이 한국에서 발발한 전쟁이 확전되면서 세계의 역사를 바꾸게 되었습니다. 2차 대전 종전 직후 북위 38도선을 기준으로 북쪽에는 소련군이, 남쪽에는 미군이 진주 했습니다. 이미 소련군은 8월 폭풍 작전때부터 만주를 장악하고 나진이나 청진같은 한반도 내 도시들까지 점령해 한반도에 진주한 상태였습니다. 이렇게 소련군이 관동군의 무장을 해체시키고 1945년 8월 24일에는 평양에 까지 입성했습니다. 8월 하순에는 38선을 차단하기에 이르렀죠. 이때 이북지방에서 가장 영향력이 컸던 조만식은 평남 건국 준비위원회를 결성해 국가재건에 나섰습니다. 그러자 소련측에서는 이북지방에 공산 정권 수립을 위해 조만식에게 접근해 회유를 했고 결국 소련의 압박으로 인해 인민 정치 위원회를 세웠습니다. 그리고 본격적인 공산 정권 수립을 위해 만주일대에서 독립운동을 했던 김일성을 지도자로 세우게 되어 공산정권 수립의 절차를 밟아 나갔습니다. 이후 소련군은 일본군과 친일세력을 제거했지만 이들의 만행도 극심해 탈북하는 사람들이 점점 늘어났습니다. 한편 미군은 9월 8일이 되서야 인천에 상륙한 뒤 서울에 입성하여 조선군의 무장을 해제시켰습니다. 그리고 혼란스러운 치안을 바로 잡고 국가를 안정시키기 위해 미군정이 38도선 이남에서 시행됩니다. 당연히 이북에는 소련군정이 시작되었죠. 이때 남쪽에서는 좌익운동가 여운형이 조직한 건국 준비 위원회는 9월 6일 '조선 인민 공화국'을 선포했습니다. 그리고 9월 14일에 각료 명단들을 발표했는데요, 그러나 각료들 중에서는 귀국하지 못한 임시정부 요인들과 자신의 의사와도 상관없이 포함된 사람들도 있어 문제가 되었습니다. 특히 미군정청도 이를 인정하지 않고 성명을 발표했죠. 결국 조선인민공화국은 흐지부지 되었습니다. 한변 38선 이남에서는 우파, 좌파, 중도파가 난립했습니다. 미군정청이 공산당의 활동을 승인하면서 박헌영을 중심으로한 공산당 세력은 활기를 띄게 되었죠. 그러던 10월 16일 미국에 있던 이승만이 귀국하고 11월 23일 중국에 있던 임시정부 요인들과 김구 주석까지 돌아오자 국내 정국은 더욱 복잡한 양상을 띄게 되었습니다. 이때 물가도 오르는 등 여러방면에서 혼란을 겪었지만 조국을 그리워한 수많은 국외 한국인들의 귀국행렬이 끊이지 않았습니다. 1945년 12월 모스크바에서는 미, 영, 소 삼국의 삼상회의가 열려 종전 뒤 여러 문제의 처리에 관해 의논을 했고 그 중 한반도 문제도 포함되어 있었습니다. 이 자리에서 한반도에 대한 안건이 결정되었죠. 바로 한반도에 미.소 공동위원회를 설치하고 미국, 소련, 영국, 중국이 연합국들의 신탁통치를 시행한다는 것이었습니다. 이것이 동아일보를 통해 한국에 알려지자 한국인들의 심한 반발을 사게 되었고 대대적인 반탁운동이 전개되었습니다. 민족지도자들도 제2의 독립운동을 벌이겠다면서 결사반대를 했습니다. 막상 소련에게 회유된 박헌영은 노선을 바꿔 찬탁으로 갈아타고 반탁을 주장하는 우익과 찬탁을 주장하는 좌익이 격렬히 대립하는 지경에 이르렀죠. 소련은 이때를 노려 북한내 반탁을 주장하는 조만식을 비롯한 우익세력들을 숙청해 공산당의 집권을 확립시켰습니다. 또한 미소 공동위원회도 시작부터 난항을 겪었는데 미소간 의견대립으로 무기 휴외에 들어가고 이런 와중에 이승만은 "남쪽만이라도 임시정부나 위원회를 수립해야한다"는 발언을 했는데 이것이 한반도를 분단시키는 계기가 되었습니다. 하지만 여기에는 치명적인 문제점이 있었습니다. 그것은 바로 동아일보의 오보였죠. 동아일보는 "일제 식민지배처럼 식민통치를 반복한다는 식으로 보도해 반발을 샀지만 냉정하게 따져볼때 이는 이치에 맞지 않는 일이었어요. 독일이나 오스트리아의 선례를 봐도 알 수 있었겠지만 제대로된 언론사가 있을 것은 만무했고 신탁통치라면 1차대전 직후의 것처럼 착각한 것이 큰 이유였을 것입니다. 사실 우익과 좌익, 중도계열의 정치집단이 난무하고 경제적으로도 안정되지 않은 혼란스러운 정국에 그대로 독립국가가 세워진다면 그것은 곧 국가의 자멸에 직결되는 문제였습니다. 이 때문에 모스크바 3상에서는 5년간의 보장통치를 통해 국가를 안정시킨 다음 물러날 계획이었고 오히려 미국은 소련이 제시한 5년은 50년으로 늘릴 것을 권유했죠. 미군정청은 이승만의 의견을 받아들여 1947년 6월 남조선 과도정부를 수립했고 이에 앞서 2월 북한에서는 북조선 임시 인민위워회가 조직되어 김일성이 위원장이 되었습니다. 결국 남북은 체제를 굳혀갔고 미국의 새제의를 소련이 거부하면서 신탁통치에 대한 안건은 폐기되기에 이르렀습니다. 결국 이 문제에 대해 미국은 UN총회에 남북한 총선거를 통해 독립정부를 세운다는 제안을 제출했습니다. 그리고 UN회원국 다수가 지지하는 미국이 유리했고 압도적으로 가결되었습니다. 이후 1948년 1월 인도, 캐나다등으로 구성된 유엔 한국 임시위원단이 방한 했으나 소련의 거부로 북쪽에 까지 활동할 수 없었습니다. 그러자 유엔에 자문을 구하기 위해 유엔 소총회가 소집되었고 미국은 남측만의 총선거를 주장했으나 캐나다를 비롯한 여러 자문국들은 한반도 분단의 영구화를 초래할 것이라며 반대했죠. 하지만 2월 26일 소총회에서는 다수결로 미국의 제안을 받아들여 5월 10일 남한 단독 총선거를 실시하기로 하였습니다. 이에 대해 우익진영은 찬성과 반대 두 반응으로 나뉘고 좌익은 반대하고 나섰습니다. 그러나 총선거는 진행되었고 1948년 8월 15일 이승만이 대통령에 취임해 정부 수립을 선포하기에 이르렀습니다. 대한민국 탄생의 순간이었죠. 이에 맞서 북한도 자체적으로 투표를 해 김일성을 주석으로 선출하게 되었습니다. 사실상 남북은 갈라서게 되었습니다. 냉전사 첫번째 열전(熱戰) 제주도에서 벌어진 4.3사건과 여수와 순천에서 발생한 10.19사건으로 인해 남쪽에서는 공산당 활동이 완전히 금지되었습니다. 그러던 1949년 국공내전에서 공산당이 승리하고 소련이 핵개발을 성공함으로 인해 공산권에 대한 불안감은 극도로 달했습니다. 그러자 미국은 한국과 협정을 맻어 군사지원을 약속했고 일본에는 군수공장을 세워 만발의 준비를 갖췄죠. 이러한 미국의 적극적인 대아시아정책에 자신감을 얻은 이승만은 북진통일을 강력하게 주장했습니다. 그리고 "점심은 평양에서, 저녁은 신의주에서 먹을 수 있다"는 발언을 했죠. 한편 북에서도 전쟁 준비가 한창이었습니다. 당시 김일성은 한반도 적화통일을 위해 군사력을 키우고 있었고 남침 허락을 받기 위해 스탈린에게 집요하게 들이대던 시기였죠. 그러나 스탈린은 거절했습니다. 그 이유는 바로 아직까지는 소련이 미국과의 전면전에서 승산이 없음을 알고 있었기 때문이었습니다. 1950년 소련은 원자탄이 5기에 불과한 반면, 미국은 300여기를 보유하고 있었습니다. 그 때문에 소련은 미국과의 전쟁을 꺼려했지만 48번이나 되는 김일성의 요청과 미 국무성에서 발표한 하나의 선언으로 인해 남침을 허가하고 대규모 지원을 약속했습니다. 1950년 1월 12일 미국의 국무장관 딘 애치슨은 워싱턴 내셔널 프레스 클럽에서 열린 전미국신문기자협회에 참석하여 '아시아의 위기'라는 제목의 연설을 했습니다. 이 자리에서 애치슨은 미국의 태평양에서의 극동방어선을 재확인시키는 선언을 했습니다. 여기서 미국의 극동방어선 즉, 대공산권 저지선이란 알류산열도-일본-오키나와-필리핀을 연결하는 것으로 이것을 애치슨의 발언이었기 때문에 '애치슨 라인'이라고 명명되었습니다. 막상 애치슨 본인은 이 선언을 가볍게 여겼는데요. 몇달 뒤 세계정세를 뒤바꿀 전쟁이 발발할 것을 꿈에도 알지 못했을 겁니다. 하지만 이 라인에서 한반도와 대만, 인도차이나지역이 포함되지 않아 이를 미국이 포기한 지역이라고 간주한 스탈린과 김일성의 착각으로 결국 전쟁이 발발하게 되었습니다. 참고로 덧붙이자면 저지선 밖은 방어할 필요가 없는 곳이 아닌 막강한 공군력으로 충분한 커버가 가능한 지역으로 간주했는데요. 만약 비공산권 국가가 공산권 국가에게 침공 당하면 당사국이 먼저 최대한 시간을 끌면 미국이 UN을 통해서 지원을 한다는 의미로 절대 포기한다는 내용은 아니었죠.(그 때문에 한국전쟁이 발발하자도 UN군이 파병되기도 했구요.) 1949년 6월, 군사고문단 500여명을 제외한 주한미군이 철수했습니다. 그때 미국은 유럽에 집중하고 싶었기 때문에 일부러 충돌을 피할려고 노력했습니다. 그래서 한반도 등지에서 무력충돌이 일어나는 것을 꺼려해 최대한 병력배치를 자제했죠. 하지만 우려하던 대로 전쟁은 피할수 없었습니다.. 1950년 6월 25일 새벽 4시경 가끔식 소규모 국지전만 있었던 전선은 옹진, 개성, 동해안에 기습적인 총격전(總擊戰)을 가하면서 전쟁이 발발하게 됩니다. T-34 전차를 앞세운 인민군의 공격에 전차 한대도 없는 국군은 속수무책으로 각개격파 당했습니다. 개전일 당시에는 모내기철이라 고향에 일하러 돌아간 장병(당시 전체 병력중 ⅓이 휴가를 갔었죠)들도 많았고 휴일인 일요일이었던 터라 전부 마음을 놓고 있던 때였습니다. 이때를 노려 북한은 침공을 감행했고 전력이 분산되어 있고 실전경험도 없는 국군은 참패를 당했습니다. 인민군은 연전연승을 거두며 서울로 남하하고 있었고 이승만 대통령은 연설을 통해 "국민과 함께 서울을 사수하겠다"고 선언해 서울 시민들을 안심시켰습니다. 하지만 그것은 거짓이었습니다. 연설은 사실 녹음된 것이었고 연설이 나올때 대통령은 이미 대전으로 피난을 갔었습니다. 그리고 인민군의 남하를 저지하기위해 한강 철교를 폭파시켰는데 미처 피난가지 못한 서울 시민들은 그대로 발목이 잡히게 되었죠. 인민군은 28일 서울에 입성했습니다. 그리고 점령한 남한지역에서 지주, 경찰, 군인, 공무원들과 가족을 붙잡아 반동분자로 몰았고 소위 인민재판을 통해 처형했었죠. 그리고 수많은 사람들을 인민군에 끌어 넣거나 강제노동을 시켰습니다. 남한은 전력을 열세의 한계로 인해 전차에 육탄돌격을 하거나 학도병을 징집하는 등 인민군에게 맞섰으나 쉽사리 전황은 뒤바뀌지 않았습니다. 그리고 주일미군에서 급하게 차출된 스미스 임무대대와 24보병사단이 투입되었지만 인민군의 파죽지세의 시세를 저지하지 못하고 참패당하고 포로로 잡히는 수모를 겪었죠. 제대로 전쟁 준비가 되지 않은 상황에서 남한은 수도를 서울-대전-대구-부산으로 까지 천도 해가면서 패퇴했고 결국 낙동강에 방어선을 쳐 최후의 보루로 삼았습니다. 이때 낙동강 전선이 무너지게 된다면 미국은 한반도를 포기하고 서사모아에 망명정부를 세울 생각을 했습니다. 그리고 이승만 조차 일본 야마구치현에 망명할 구상을 하기도 했죠. 이때 미국도 발빠르게 움직여 1950년 6월 28일 유엔 총회에서 지상군 파병안이 승인되면서 UN군이 한국 전쟁에 파병되었습니다. 그리고 참전은 안하지만 여러 국가들도 군수물자나 의료, 전후복구 등 총 67개국이 지원을 했고 이는 당시 세계 국가중 70%가 지원을 한 전후무후한 사례입니다. 지금까지도 동북아전쟁은 한전쟁에 가장 많은 국가들이 지원을 한 전쟁으로 기네스북에 등재된 상태이죠. 그리하여 미국을 비롯한 16개국에서 파병된 군인들이 낙동강 전선에 투입되어 인민군과 교전을 했었는데 전황은 변하지 않았습니다. 그러자 이 고착되는 전선 상황을 타개하기 위해 인민군의 보급로를 차단하기 위한 상륙작전이 거론되었고 이때 전세를 뒤바꿀 작전이 전개되었습니다. 195년 9월 15일 UN군 사령관 더글라스 맥아더는 여러 군 장성들의 반대를 무릅쓰고 인천상륙작전을 감행했습니다. 작전은 예상과 달리 큰 성과를 보였고 28일 서울을 탈환하기에 이르렀습니다. 그리고 보급로를 차단 당한 인민군은 궤멸당해 빨치산같은 세력으로 분산되어 저항을 했고 이후 낙동강 전선에 있던 병력들은 본격적인 북진을 감행했습니다. 이후 대대적인 북진을 통해 평양에 입성하고 인민군을 압박해 11월에는 두만강에 이르게 되었습니다. 북진통일이 눈앞에 가까워진 순간이었습니다. 김일성은 이미 만주로 피신한 상태였고 전황은 한국군과 UN군이 우세했습니다. 그러나 중공군의 기습으로 다시 전황은 알수없게 되었습니다. 엄청난 대군을 이끌고 두만강과 압록강을 도하한 중공군은 전혀 보지도 못한 색다른 전술을 펼쳐 UN군은 낭패를 보기 일쑤였고 지형을 이용한 게릴라전으로 UN군을 패퇴시켰습니다. 결국 흥남 철수를 통해 전 병력은 38선 이남으로 철수했고 서울은 다시 인민군의 손에 넘어갔습니다. 그러자 UN군 사령관 맥아더는 핵 사용을 주장하면서 사태는 점점 악화되어 갔습니다. 핵 사용을 두고 트루먼과 맥아더는 대립을 했는데요. 결국 트루먼은 맥아더를 해임하려 들었습니다. 그러나 라브렌티 베리야가 맥아더와 접선했다는 사실을 알게되자 결국 맥아더를 인정할 수 밖에 없었습니다. 맥아더는 베리야와의 접선을 통해 소련은 한국전쟁을 원하지 않았고 아시아를 포기할 수 있다는 사실을 알게 되어 핵 사용에 대한 확신을 받게 되었습니다. 그리고 직접적으로 스탈린과 대면을 한 맥아더는 사실상 소련은 중공과 북한에 대한 지원을 끊고 미국과 화친을 원한다는 스탈린의 발언을 받아들여 중국과 북한에 대한 핵공격을 감행하기에 이르렀습니다. 중공군이 참전했을때 미국 해병대는 창립 이후 최악의 고전을 했고 패퇴하기에 이르렀습니다. 그러자 미국내 핵무기 사용을 지휘하는 전략공군에서는 북한과 중공의 배후를 조종하는 소련을 말살시키기 위한 총력전 계획을 수립하죠. 이때 언급된 계획이 셰이크 다운 작전과 드롭샷 작전입니다. 이중 셰이크다운 작전은 미국의 메인 주와 캐나다 래브라도, 아조레스 제도, 괌, 영국 등지에서 출격한 폭격기들이 소련 전역에 100기가 넘는 원자탄을 투하하고 모스크바에는 3발의 원자탄을 투하해 소련을 완전히 몰락시킨다는 계획이었습니다. 하지만 소련이 중국을 포기하면서 이 끔찍한 계획은 취소되었죠. 결국 중국내 15곳, 북한내 7곳이 타겟이 되어 제주도와 오키나와에서 출격한 전략폭격기가 원자탄을 투하해 중공군과 인민군을 궤멸시켰습니다. 그리고 맥아더는 구 일본군 패잔병들을 미군에 재입대 시켜 미 12군을 재편한 뒤 UN군과 함께 만주진격전에 투입시켰습니다. 이렇게 한국 전쟁은 동북아 전쟁으로 확전 되었고 화이트 차이나(국민당)는 광저우와 푸저우에 상륙작전을 펼쳤습니다. 그렇게 유엔군은 중국 전역을 점령해 나갔습니다. 그리하여 1952년 중공은 공식적으로 항복을 선언하면서 동북아전쟁은 종전되었습니다. 이후 동북아전쟁의 여파는 세계정세를 뒤바꾸었습니다. 소련은 아시아에 대한 공산주의 확산을 접어두고 사실상 아시아를 포기했고 미국은 아시아 지역을 완전히 장악해 한동안 미국 정책의 중심이 대서양에서 태평양으로 옮겨지게 되었습니다. 그리고 소련은 서독을 수중에 넣어 유럽의 대치상황도 바뀌고 소련은 새로운 동맹국을 찾아 다니면서 냉전의 구도도 변화하게 되었죠. 그리고 동서냉전을 타개하고 영구적 평화구축의 발판을 마련한 트루먼과 스탈린은 1953년 노벨 평화상을 공동수상했습니다. 맥아더는 중국 주변국인 티베트-위구르-몽골-만주-한국을 하나의 연방국가로 만들기 위해 동아시아연합을 조직했습니다. 동아시아연합은 지금의 유럽 연합과 독립국가연합과 비슷한 체계였지만 훗날 하나의 연방국가로 거듭납니다. 그리고 미래의 강대국으로 성장할 가능성을 가진 나라인 동아연방이 되었죠. 그리고 동아시아 조약기구를 설립해 동아시아연합내 5개국과 미국, 중국, 일본이 참가해 아시아 지역에 대한 안보강화와 결속을 도모했습니다. 이후 맥아더는 위구르-몽골-만주를 잇는 새로운 대공산권 저지선인 맥아더 라인을 선언하면서 애치슨 라인은 무의미해졌습니다. 그리고 한국-일본-대만-필리핀을 잇는 해상저지선도 있어야 된다는 주장도 있었지만 맥아더는 자신의 의사를 강하게 피력했습니다. "공산권 방어는 육상에서의 저지만으로도 충분하다. 해상저지선은 무의미한 예산낭비이며 해상저지선이란 일본같은 나라나 정치인들이 자신들의 입지를 돋보이게 하기 위한 수단에 불과하다." 결국 해상저지선은 영구적으로 폐기되었고 육상저지선인 맥아더라인만이 존치 되었습니다. 그리고 강력한 실권을 가진 맥아더는 정적 애치슨의 과오를 들추면서 이런 일은 다시 일어나선 안된다며 해상저지선에 대한 주장을 완전히 뿌리뽑았습니다. 이후 소련은 동아시아를 완전히 포기했고 미국은 동아시아 일대에 육군 병력과 해군 함정, 공군기들을 주둔시켜 영향력을 확고히 다졌습니다. 그리하여 태평양은 완전히 미국의 호수가 되어 버리게 됩니다. 동북아전쟁에서 승전을 한 이후 미국은 아시아내 공산주의 척결에 박차를 가했습니다. 인도네시아와 말레이시아, 미얀마같은 나라의 정부를 지원해 공산세력을 견제하고 자신의 세력권에 끌어들였죠. 그리고 사실상 마지막 남은 최후의 공산주의국가인 북베트남을 멸망시키려 합니다. 베트남은 동북아전쟁이 한창인 1952년에도 치열한 공방전이 벌어진 곳이었습니다. 울창한 정글로 둘러쌓인 베트남은 프랑스군에겐 곤욕스러웠고 현지 지형을 잘아는 월맹군들은 게릴라전술을 펼쳐 르클레르같은 유능한 장군들이 지휘를 했지만 프랑수군들을 궁지에 몰아갔습니다. 결국 동북아전쟁이 종결된 직후 미국이 급하게 원조를 했습니다. 그러나 이미 승기는 월맹에게 기울어 져있었고 결국 프랑스는 1954년 5월 7일 디엔비엔푸 전투에서 패배한 직후 항복을 선언하고 북베트남에서 물러났습니다. 결국 북쪽 통킹 지방에는 베트남인민공화국이 세워졌고 남쪽에는 베트남국이 독립하게 되었습니다. "자유민주주의의 대륙으로 거듭날 아시아에 공산주의가 남아있는 것은 용납할 수 없다."라고 주장한 미국은 남베트남에 대한 지원을 강화했습니다. 그리고 베트남 황실의 후원을 프랑스에 이어 자신들이 맡으면서 베트남에 대한 영향력을 과시했습니다. 그러나 황제는 강력한 황권으로 독재를 하면서 인권 탄압에 까지 이어졌고 한국의 4.19나 일본의 전공투같은 여러 민중시위가 발발하자 이에 고무받아 대규모 시위나 학생권 운동이 활발하게 벌어지게 되었죠. 이때 남베트남 민족해방전선(베트콩)이 조직되면서 남베트남 내에서 해방구(점령지)를 늘려 나가자 결국 미국은 특단의 조치를 내리게 됩니다. 미국은 1964년 8월 2일 북베트남 어뢰정이 미국 구축함을 공격한 사건을 빌미 삼아 북베트남에 대한 침공이 승인되었습니다. 미군과 남베트남군은 대대적으로 북침을 감행해 치열한 교전을 벌였고 전력적으로 크게 차이가 나는 북베트남은 비대칭전인 게릴라전에 중점을 두고 저항했습니다. 개전초기 부터 미국은 B-52 폭격기를 투입해 융단폭격에 나서 대공세를 펼쳤지만 북베트남은 치열하게 저항했습니다. 전선이 고착화되고 의외로 고전이 고질화 되자 미국은 주변국들의 군사파병을 요청했고 한국과 만주국, 중국이 베트남 전쟁에 참전하게 되었습니다. 그리고 한국군은 동북아전쟁때 활약한 베테랑들을 지휘관으로 삼아 베트콩들에게서 매번 승리를 취했습니다. 그리고 남북으로 자유진영에게 포위 당하자 북베트남은 궁지에 몰렸고 베트콩의 저항은 더욱 치열해져 갔습니다. 그래도 소련의 은밀한 지원을 받아 전쟁을 이어갈수 있었죠.(당시 서기장은 브레즈네프였는데 그는 스탈린과 달리 아시아에 다시 진출할 생각을 했었습니다) 미국 공군과 중국 공군의 대규모 폭격이 북베트남을 남북으로 몰아 붙혀갔습니다. 그리고 수도 하노이까지 공습 당해 전소하는 참사가 일어났지만 호치민은 이에 굴하지 않고 수도를 임시로 선라로 천도해 가면서 끝까지 저항했습니다. 그러나 전세는 반공군에게 기울었습니다. 그러나 베트남의 명절인 구정(설날)날 휴일이었기 때문에 방심하고 있던 반공군에게 구정 공세를 감행한 베트콩은 전술적으로는 참패였지만 전략적으로는 아직까지 저항하고 있음을 피력했습니다. 그러자 미국 내에서는 반전여론이 들끓었고 반공군의 베트남 철수를 강력하게 요구하는 시위가 전국적으로 퍼져나갔습니다. 결국 전쟁을 유지하기 힘들어지면서 민주당은 위축되어가자 최종적인 수단으로 핵무기 사용까지 검토하게 됩니다. 동북아 전쟁때 대규모 핵전쟁을 치룬 미국은 아시아 마지막 공산국가인 북베트남만을 쓰러트린다면 아시아 반공화를 이룩할 수 있다는 생각에 핵사용을 진지하게 검토했습니다. 당시 소련은 불편한 심기를 내비쳤지만 스탈린때 아시아를 공식적으로 포기했기 때문에 개입할 수 없었습니다. 결국 핵공격에 맞어 호치민은 "우리는 핵의 위협에도 끝까지 싸워나갈 것이다"라며 전면으로 맞불을 붙혔습니다. 호치민은 미국의 핵사용에 대해 우려했지만 핵사용시 남베트남 국군에 심어둔 첩자들을 통해 쿠데타를 일으킨 다음 베트콩의 총공세 감행할 것을 선언했고 미국은 불안정한 남베트남의 상황을 염려해 결국엔 타협안을 제시합니다. 타협안은 남베트남 주도로 통일을 하되 베트남 공산당은 계속 당활동을 유지하고 국회에도 나설수 있다는 것이었고 수도는 왕도(王都) 후에로 할 것을 제시했습니다. 그리고 호치민은 이 제안을 받아들여 베트남은 1971년 휴전에 접어들었고 1975년 8월 17일 베트남국 주도의 통일을 이룩합니다. 이렇게 아시아 최후의 공산국가는 역사속으로 사라지게 되었습니다. 그리고 미국은 베트남 전쟁때 투입된 장비들을 베트남에게 무상으로 공여해 한때 베트남은 아시아 최강의 군사대국이 된적도 있었죠. 하지만 이것은 불완전한 승리였습니다. 2차대전과 동북아전쟁에서 미국은 적국을 완전히 패망시키고 친미정권을 세웠지만 베트남 전쟁에서는 친미정권을 세웠지만 적국을 패망시키지 못했습니다. 즉, 일본에게 1승, 중국과 북한에게 1승, 베트남에게 1무를 거뒀습니다. 베트남 전쟁에서는 무승부를 거두자 미국의 불패신화를 빛이 바랬습니다. 그리고 금본위제도 붕괴와 차후 국제정세에 변화를 겪게 됩니다. 그러나 아시아에서 공산국가는 사라지게 되었고 이는 새로운 질서를 의미했죠. 그리고 소련은 팽창주의에 대한 욕구를 잃지 않았습니다. 그래서 그들이 눈을 돌린 곳은 바로 중동과 아프리카였습니다. 전면 대립의 시작 이번 강의는 동북아 전쟁이후의 냉전의 전개를 다뤄보겠습니다. 동북아전쟁은 20세기에 발발한 4대 전쟁중 2차대전과 함께 세계 정세를 바꾼 중요한 사건중 하나로 기록되었습니다. 이 동북아전쟁으로 인해 소련은 동아시아에서는 맥아더 라인에 막혀 진출을 포기하고 사실상 다른 곳으로 눈을 돌리게 됩니다. 그리고 미국은 동북아 전쟁을 종결시키고 베트남 전쟁까지 마무리 지은뒤 소련의 세력 확장을 저지하러 나서게 되었죠. 이제 이때의 상황을 설명해 드리겠습니다. 본격적인 대립의 서막 1950년대 초 트루먼과 스탈린이 공동으로 노벨평화상을 수상하면서 미국과 소련은 동결되었던 외교관계를 회복했습니다. 그리고 평화회담을 열어 상호공존을 도모 했습니다. 이 중국을 제물 삼아 얻은 평화는 스탈린이 사망하는 1955년까지 이어졌습니다. 이 때의 평화를 팍스 루소-아메리카나(Pax Russo-Americana) 지칭합니다. 그러나 스탈린의 사후 평화에는 금이 가기 시작했습니다. 스탈린은 1953년 3월 5일 블라즈나야 별장의 침실에서 쓰러진 채로 발견되었습니다. 소련의 의사들이 그를 구하기 위해 노력했으나 유능한 유대인 의사들은 미국의 사주로 자신을 암살 할려 한다는 망상에 사로잡혀 전부 굴라그로 보내버린 상태였죠. 이틑날 서기장이 중태에 빠졌다는 소식을 듣고 그의 측근들이 급하게 별장을 찾아왔습니다. 말렌코프, 베리야, 흐루시초프, 불가닌은 서기장의 상태를 확인한 뒤 "서기장 동지의 허락없이 그를 치료하는 것은 명백한 월권행위."라며 치료 중지를 명했습니다. 사실 그들이 그러한 결정을 내린 이유는 바로 스탈린에게 숙청당하는 것을 피하기 위해서 였습니다. 스탈린은 아주 의심이 많은 사람이었어요. 그는 측근들은 물론이고 가족들 조차 믿지 못해 2차 대전에 포병장교로 참전한 아들이 포로로 잡히게 되자 스탈린은 "항복은 반역자로 취급되며 그의 가족들이 대가를 치룬다."라고 지시해놓은 상황이었습니다. 결국 아들의 처자식들은 투옥되고 아들은 포로수용소에서 생을 마감했습니다. 그리고 집권직후 대숙청을 감행해 천만명이나 되는 사람들을 죽음으로 몰아간 제노사이더였기 때문에 누구든지 의심된다면 바로 처형할 수 있었습니다. 그랬기 때문에 베리야와 말렌코프, 흐루시초프, 볼가닌같은 측근들도 숙청의 두려움속에서 살아왔습니다. 그리고 이 기회를 놓치고 싶지 않았겠죠. 베리야는 쓰러진 베리야에게 형식적으로 치료를 받을지 권유했지만 대답할 리가 없었기 때문에 그의 운명을 운에 맡기고 그들은 말렌코프의 저택에서 술판을 벌였습니다. 그러나 이것은 전부 스탈린의 연기였습니다. 스탈린은 자신을 죽도록 방관한 뒤 조롱을 하고 술판을 벌인 츤근들의 가면을 벗겼습니다. 그리고 국가전복죄란 죄목으로 그들을 처형했고 다시 시작된 마지막 숙청은 그해 말까지 계속되어갔습니다. 1955년 결국 스탈린은 사망하고 후임자로 클리멘트 보로실로프가 집권했습니다. 베이징 원자탄 투하로 인해 그 자리에 있던 주코프와 몰로토프, 카가노비치는 산화되었고 말렌코프, 베리야, 흐루시초프, 불가닌 등은 숙청당했습니다. 사실상 정적이라고는 전무했고 소련을 이끌만한 인물은 사실상 보로실로프 밖에 없었습니다. 미국을 비롯한 서방의 지도자들은 보로실로프가 스탈린처럼 팍스 루소-아메리카나를 이어나가주길 간절히 바라고 있었죠. 하지만 그들이 원했던 짦은 평화는 붕괴되었습니다. 이란 쿠데타와 과테말라 쿠데타가 발발하자 보로실로프는 미국과 거리를 두기 시작했습니다. 그리고 미국 역시 독일 폭동과 포즈난 시위, 쿠바 내전에 대해 소련과의 관계 재수립을 진지하게 고민하고 있었던 때였습니다. 그러던 1956년 10월 23일 헝가리의 수도 부다페스트에서는 공산당의 공포정치와 독재에 항거해 학생들과 시민들의 대규모 반공시위가 전개되었습니다. 헝가리 혁명이라고 불리는 이 사건은 초기에는 소련은 헝가리 공산당에게 적당히 처리할 것을 지시했습니다. 그러자 공산당은 10월 24일 개혁파 인사 임레 너지 수상으로 지명했고 너지는 정치범 석방, 비밀경찰 폐지, 소련군의 부다페스트 철수를 발표했습니다. 그리고 헝가리의 바르샤바 조약기구 탈퇴와 중립화를 선언했죠. 당연히 소련은 반발하고 나섰어요. 소련은 이 움직임을 ‘소련 간섭권으로부터의 이탈’로 판단하고 11월 4일 헝가리에 1,000대의 전차와 보병 15만 명을 투입해 무력으로 저지했고 혁명은 원점으로 돌아갔습니다. 그리고 시민들의 저항은 유혈사태를 불러오며 막을 내렸습니다. 보로실로프의 강경한 대응에 미소 양국은 외교적 마찰을 불러오게 되었습니다. 하지만 이대로 끝나진 않았어요. 아직 2차가 남았기 때문이죠. 1953년부터 바티스타의 친미정권에 대항한 반정부 운동이 시작 되었습니다. 반란군들의 몬카다 병영 습격이 실패로 끝나 주도자들을 체포되었고 그 중에는 피델 카스트로도 있었습니다. 석방된 카스트로는 멕시코로 넘어가 그곳에서 체 게바라를 만나 혁명을 도모하고 56년 쿠바로 귀한해 게릴라전을 펼쳐 정부군과 맞서 싸웠습니다. 1959년 카스트로의 군사들이 연전연승을 거두며 도시들을 하나씩 함략시켜 나가자 결국 바티스타는 도니미카로 망명함으로서 혁명이 완수되었습니다. 그리고 사유재산을 국유하 하는 등 사회주의 국가로 변화해 나가고 소련으로 부터 군사적 지원을 약속 받으면서 미국의 심기를 불편하게 합니다. 이 때부터 미국은 중남미에 대한 영향력을 확고히 하는데 열중하게 됩니다. 쿠바의 성공이 남미에 대한 영향력 약화를 가져올 수 있다고 판단한 CIA는 케네디 대통령의 승인을 받아 피그스 만을 침공합니다. 쿠바인 망명자들로 구성된 전투원들은 피그스 만에 침투해 쿠바 정부의 전복을 기도했지만 소련인 교관으로 부터 훈련을 받은 쿠바군들에게 격퇴당했습니다. 100여명의 사상자와 천명이 넘는 포로가 나온 참담한 패배를 맛봤습니다. 그리고 미국은 이 사건에 대해 회피하려 했지만 주권국에 대한 침공행위로서 비난을 받았습니다. 프랑스와 독일의 전쟁위기와 동아시아 연합과의 국경분쟁으로 인해 서방과의 충돌이 연달아서 발생하자 보로실로프는 급하게 자신들과 함께할 동맹국들을 몰색했습니다. 그 중 쿠바를 거점 삼아 중남미 진출을 하기로 결정했죠. 그리고 서방과의 전면충돌을 대비한 신의 한수를 두기로 결정하게 됩니다. 1962년 10월 쿠바 상공을 정찰 중이던 U-2 정찰기가 포착한 사진으로 인해 세기적인 정치적 대립이 발생했습니다. 쿠바에 중거리탄도탄(IRBM)이 배치된 미사일 기지가 찍힌 사진은 백악관에 전달되었고 이는 핵전쟁의 위기에 까지 치달았습니다. 미국은 이를 중대한 위협으로 받아들였습니다. 방공사령부에서 계산된 미사일 사거리가 표시된 지도는 의회에 전달되었습니다. 그리고 의회는 큰 충격에 빠지게 되었죠. 62년 당시 미군이 소련으로 투발 가능한 핵전력은 미 본토에서만 탄도탄 170여기에 B-52 전략폭격기 555대로 투발 가능한 전략핵탄두 1830기였고, 여기에 서유럽에 배치된 중거리 핵전력까지 소련을 사정권 내에 두고 있었습니다. 반면 소련은 66기의 탄도탄들 밖에 없었기 때문에 전력상의 열세는 불가피 했습니다. 그래서 보로실로프는 미국의 발밑에 미사일을 배치한다는 계획을 세우게 되었습니다. 이에 대해 군부는 소련에 대해 강경하게 응징해야 된다고 주장했고 그 중에는 중국 대륙을 핵으로 초토화시킨 커티스 르메이 장군은 이 때 국가안전보장회의의 구성원이 아니었지만 선제 핵공격(!)을 주장했고 이전 동북아 전쟁에서도 핵의 효과를 받았기 때문에 케네디 대통령은 진지하게 전면 핵전쟁(!!!)을 검토했습니다. 그러나 무력만이 해결책이 아님을 느낀 케네디는 묵인, 전면침공, 공습, 회유 등의 수많은 대안들 중 봉쇄를 선택하게 됩니다. 케네디 대통령은 전군에 데프콘3을 발령한 뒤 항공모함 8척과 순양함, 구축함을 모아 무려 90척의 전단을 만들어 쿠바의 모든 영해를 봉쇄 했습니다. 쿠바 미사일 위기가 시작된 것입니다. 그리고 쿠바에 미사일기지 건설 자재를 싣고 오는 모든 선박에 대한 강제 수색 명령을 내리고 불응시 격침하라고 지시해 강경한 대응을 취했습니다. 그러나 보로실로프는 이런 움직임에 맞불로 받아치고 핵잠수함 6척의 호위를 받는 자국 선박들에 쿠바로 전면 돌파할 것을 명령하기에 이르렀습니다!! 그러자 미국은 순양함과 P-3 정찰기를 파견해 저지에 나섰습니다. 그리고 보유한 핵전력 전체에 대한 대기명령을 내리고 탄도미사일은 발사 직전에 이르렀죠. 당연히 NATO, EATO와 WTO에는 비상이 걸렸고 군사적인 대치중인 프랑스와 독일부터 동아연방 국경지대까지 미국과 소련이 대치한 전 지역에 긴장감이 감돌기 사작했습니다. 결국 10월 23일 데프콘2가 발령되었습니다. 전쟁 직전까지 오게 된 것이죠.. 10월 27일 U-2 정찰기가 쿠바 영공을 넘자 미소양국의 전투기는 핵미사일을 장착하고 대치하는 상황에 이르렀고 그 U-2 정찰기는 곧바로 영공에서 빠져나왔지만 다른 U-2가 격추당하게 됩니다. 미 수뇌부는 격노하며 쿠바를 침공해야 한다고 주장했지만 24시간 동안 만은 쿠바를 침공하지 않는다고 선언해 무사히 넘겼습니다. 하지만 몽구스 작전 등으로 비춰볼때 절대 미국은 쿠바 침공을 배제하지 않았음을 알 수 있습니다. 반면 미국이 투하한 폭뢰에 의해 산소고갈에 시달린 소련 핵잠수함의 함장은 전시 상황으로 생각해 핵어뢰를 사용하려 하거나 북미방공사령부에서 훈련용 경보를 실제 핵공격 경보로 오인해 자칫하면 전면 핵전쟁이 발발할 뻔한 아찔한 순간이 계속되었습니다. 결국 소련의 어쩔수 없는 핵전력의 열세로 인해 보로실로프가 먼저 백기를 듬으로서 역사상 최악의 핵위기는 끝을 맻습니다. 보로실로프는 쿠바의 미사일 기지 폐기를 조건으로 터키에 배치된 중거리 탄도탄을 철수시킬 것을 요구했고 케네디는 그 제안을 받아들였습니다. 터키는 자국의 안전보장에 위기를 초래한다고 항의했지만 세계 평화를 위해 IRBM을 철수하는 대신 지중해에 전략원잠을 배치 하는 것으로 일단락 했습니다. 이 사건을 계기로 양국은 핵전쟁에 대한 공포와 상호확증파괴에 대한 믿음을 고조시키게 만드는 계기가 되었습니다. 그리고 미국에서는 믿을 것은 무력밖에 없다는 결론을 내리고 군비를 증강했고 소련은 이때 핵전력의 열세로 국가의 위신이 떨어지자 핵전력 강화를 주창했고 결국 1980년대 소련은 미국의 핵전력을 필적하고 세계최강의 핵강국으로 거듭납니다. 그리고 이 사건으로 우리가 알 수 있는 사실은 이후 냉전은 더욱 격렬해졌다는 것이죠.. 가속화되어가는 분쟁 1953년 나세르 장군의 급진파 장교단들의 쿠데타로 군주제가 폐지되고 이집트는 공화정으로 전환됩니다. 그리고 대통령으로 취임한 나세르는 범아랍주의를 제창하며 중립노선을 표방했지만 소련과 독일 등 동구권과 관계를 맿었습니다. 그리고 아랍, 아프리카, 이슬람세력 통합을 기도한 나세르는 당시 아프리카 각국의 독립운동을 지원해 영국과 프랑스와 같은 식민제국들과의 마찰이 불가피 했습니다. 그러자 영국과 프랑스는 비밀리에 이스라엘과 군사적 협력을 맿고 이집트를 도발해 전면전을 펼칠 계획을 구상했습니다. 그리고 미국은 이라크의 실권자 누리 사이드를 포섭해 1955년 2월 바그다드 조약기구(동년 11월 중동조약기구로 개명)를 창설함으로써 중동지역에 대한 영향력 강화와 아랍권의 분열을 기도했습니다. 그러던 와중에 1956년 10월 56일 나세르가 수에즈 운하를 국유화를 선언하고 주둔한 영국인들을 추방했습니다. 그러자 영국과 프랑스는 질서유지를 명목으로 침공을 했고 이스라엘이 가담했습니다. 오히려 미국의 지원을 받은 이스라엘이 이집트군을 시나이반도에서 파죽지세로 격파해 나가면서 우세를 점했습니다. 전쟁이 갈수록 격렬해지고 이집트는 패망직전에 몰리자 소련은 긴급하게 핵무기를 언급하며 종전을 압박했고 미국도 이스라엘 총리에게 "소련이 이집트에게 핵지급을 할 수 있다"고 협박했습니다. 결국 1957년 3월 이스라엘군이 시나이에서 철수 함으로서 전쟁은 종결되었습니다. 그리고 이 전쟁을 통해 영국과 프랑스는 미국은 자신들이 위기에 닥쳤을때 신속하게 구해주지 않는다는 확실을 가지게 되었습니다. 그 결과는 양국의 핵무장을 초래하게 되었죠.. 수에즈 전쟁이라고도 불리는 2차 중동전쟁은 소련의 핵지급과 미국과의 입장차로 인해 3차 대전으로 번질 수도 있었던 위기였습니다. 그러나 이런 위기는 전세계에 산재하고 있었죠. 대표적으로 동아연방-소련 국경분쟁도 그 중 하나입니다. 1969년 연방소속국 만주국과 소련의 국경인 흑룡강에 있는 다만스키(전바오)섬의 소유권 분쟁을 두고 양극은 대립했습니다. 이전부터 소련군인들은 만주군인들을 일본의 개라고 조롱해왔기 때문에 악감정은 극에 달했습니다. 결국 대립은 격해졌고 결국 무기를 쓰면 교전으로 간주되었기 때문에 맨손으로 양국의 군인들은 패싸움(..)을 벌였습니다. 그러나 어느 한쪽(지금도 어느 쪽에서 한건지 의견이 분분함.)에서 권총이 발사되어 만주군인 한명이 즉사하자 전면교전이 벌어져 다만스키 섬은 그야말로 아수라장이 되었습니다. 그러자 같은 분쟁지역이었던 동투르키스탄지역에서도 충돌이 일어나면서 소련군 수뇌부는 전면전을 펼쳐 동아연방(당시는 동아연합)을 해체시킬 군사 작전까지 구상한 상태였습니다. 위기의 기운을 느낀 동아 주둔 미 11군과 8군에는 총비상사태가 걸렸고 데프콘3가 발령되는 초유의 사태가 일어났습니다. 결국 전면전의 위기에서 1969년 9월 동북아전쟁에 참전하고 소련과도 밀접한 관계를 맻은 인도를 중재자로 내세워 캘커타에서 동아연방과 소련의 대표가 만나 비밀평화회담을 열어 사건을 일단락 시켰습니다. 이때부터 미국은 맥아더 라인 일대에 조기경보기를 배치하게 되었습니다. 그리고 이 일을 계기삼아 동투르키스탄과 내몽골은 E-2 조기경보기를 도입했습니다. 한편 유럽에서도 이런 분쟁의 조짐이 보였어요. 60년대에 들어서자 동구권은 서독 흡수를 마치고 강력한 위성국인 독일을 동구권의 선두두자로 앞세우게 됩니다. 사실상 공산화된 독일은 소련의 이익을 대변해주는 앞잡이 이자 2세계의 2인자로 자리매김합니다. 그리고 서독만으로도 충분히 커버가 되던 전선이 네덜란드~프랑스까지로 분산되자 나토는 비상이 걸렸죠. 독일에 주둔중이던 주독미군과 영국의 라인 군단은 베네룩스 국가들과 조약을 체결해 베네룩스일대에 주둔했고 주독미군은 주베네룩스미군으로 재편되거나 주불미군에 배치되었고 영국 라인군단은 베네룩스 군단으로 개명됩니다. 그리고 룩셈부르크는 1991년까지 국방을 미국에게 위임했습니다. 네덜란드의 경우 자체적으로 군비를 늘려 동구권의 침공위협에 대항했습니다. F-4와 F-104, E-2를 도입해 공군전력을 증강시키고 아르헨티나와의 항모 판매 계약을 파기해 항모전력을 유지해 신속대응군을 유지했습니다. 사실상 미국, 영국, 프랑스, 네덜란드, 스페인 다섯 나라의 항모가 바다 위에서 소련에 대응하게 되었죠. 그리고 독일이 소련의 지원으로 군사력을 증강시키자 동구권에 대한 불안감이 고조되었고 이때 동구권의 물결을 차단할 효과적인 방법에 대해 구상하게 됩니다. 바로 마지노선의 재건입니다. 원래 마지노선은 1차 대전 이후 독일과의 전쟁에서 큰 피해를 입은 프랑스가 독일에 대비해 국경인 알자스-로렌지방 일대에 건설한 요새로 당대 기술력으로는 만들 수 있는 최고의 시설으로 전통적인 방식과 전략으로는 돌파가 불가능한 난공불락의 요새였습니다. 다만 독일은 중립국이었던 벨기에를 우회해 프랑스를 공격해 점령했고 마지노선은 제 구실을 못하고 폐허가 되버립니다. 마지노 요새 NATO는 원래 있던 독불국경지대의 요새를 현대화하고 룩셈부르크와 벨기에의 국경지대에 새로 요새를 신설하는 방안을 구상한다. 그리고 네덜란드 국경선에 병력을 집중시켜 각개격파 한다는 작전을 구상했고 요새 인근에 부대를 배치하고 요새가 뚫렸을시 신속대응을 할 수 있도록 마련했다. 이후 독일이 공산화가 되면서 다시 독일에 대한 위협이 대두되자 당시 나토 지상군 참모였던 앙리 빌바도의 획기적인 제인이 채택되어 마지노선은 다시 군사기지가 됩니다. 바로 마지노 요새의 현대화 작업이었죠. 1966년 채택되어 미국의 자금, 기술적 지원으로 나토의 주도로 현대화된 재건사업은 1970년에 완성됩니다. 요새에는 4개 사단이 한달간 먹을 수 있는 비상식량을 비축해 놨고 3주간 저항할 수 있는 탄약을 비축해 놨습니다. 그리고 식수는 5개의 지하수를 끌어올린 우물로 해결했고 당대 최고 성능의 레이더와 대공망을 갖춰 난공불락의 요새화시켰습니다. 그리고 이 마지노선을 룩셈부르크까지 확장했고 벨기에와 네덜란드까지 연결시키려 했으나 예산상의 문제로 취소되고 마지노선 일대는 프랑스군이 담당하고 플랑드르 일대는 미국, 영국군이 주둔해 방어를 했습니다. 마지노요새 현대화사업에 위기감을 느낀 독일은 프랑스를 규탄했고 서기장이었던 발터 울브리히트는 "무능한 정치인들의 무능한 사업"이라고 비난했습니다. 그러나 프랑스는 이 사업을 포기하지 않을 것이고 이 요새를 통해 반격을 가할 수도 있다는 투로 맞서자 독일은 극비리에 마지노선이 완공되기 전에 프랑스를 침공하는 계획을 세우기에 이르렀습니다. 독불전쟁의 위기를 CIA와 KGB가 감지하면서 미소양국은 첨예하게 대치했습니다. 양국의 전쟁이 3차대전으로 번질 수도 있기에 신중함을 기했죠. 결국 마지노 요새 인근에 독일 기갑부대가 대규모 침투훈련을 감행하자 프랑스 공군 전폭기가 기갑전력을 폭격할 작전을 구상하기에 이르게 됩니다. 전쟁의 위기가 코앞에 다가온 것이죠. 양국은 대사관을 폐쇄하고 국경선에 전 병력을 투입해 전쟁을 준비했고 프랑스는 핵무기 사용을 검토하게 됩니다. 그 사실이 미국이 알아차리고 세계대전의 위기가 또 터질 것을 염려했습니다. 결국 미국이 직접나서 프랑스 정부에 압력을 가하고 독일에게 '프랑스가 핵을 쓰면 중국의 전철을 밟게 될 것'이라 협박을 하자 결국 양국은 알아서 사태를 수습하고 전쟁의 위기는 마무리됩니다. 그러나 마지노 요새는 결국 완공되어 동아시아의 맥아더 라인과 함께 NATO의 대공산권 방어막으로 효과를 봅니다. 독일은 적화통일이 된 이후 자체적으로 보유한 기술력과 서독이 잠시나마 입수했던 서방의 기술, 그리고 소련의 전폭적인 지지로 동유럽 최강의 군사대국이 된다. 그리하여 동구권 내에서 모든 분야에서 소련 다음가는 2인자의 자리를 확고히 한다. 이 사건으로 제 3제국의 패망이후 사라졌던 독일에 대한 공포가 다시 부각됩니다. 당대 서유럽을 공포에 휩쌓이게 했던 두 나라인 독일과 러시아가 힘을 합쳐 서유럽을 위협한다는 이 엄청난 충격과 공포는 현재도 서유럽인들에겐 이성을 잃을 듯한 공포로 기억합니다. 냉전시기의 아시아와 아프리카 지난 시간에는 미국과 소련의 전면적인 대립의 시작을 다뤄보았습니다. 아시아의 맥아더라인과 유럽의 마지노라인이 채워지고 중동 조약기구까지 체결되자 미국이 NATO-CENTO-EATO로 소련을 포위하는 형국이 되었습니다. 이에 대해 불안함을 느낀 소련은 본격적으로 동맹국 확장에 주력하게 되었죠. 그리고 수많은 나라들에서 공산혁명이 일어났고 이러한 상황에서 공산화를 우려한 몇몇 국가들에서는 군부가 정권을 장악해 철권으로 국가를 다스려 공산화를 억제하게 됩니다. 그리고 아프리카에서는 이러한 구도가 뚜렸하게 나타나 결국 아프리카 대전이라고도 칭해지는 콩고 전쟁이란 비극을 낳게 되는 계기가 됩니다. 그러나 이런 이념대립에 의한 비극만이 냉전사의 전부는 아닙니다. 인도를 주축으로한 비동맹주의로 서방과의 별개의 노선을 걸으려 하는 아시아와 아프리카 국가들의 도전. 이제 그 자세한 내막을 살펴보도록 하죠. 공산주의VS철권주의 < 냉전당시 미국의 군사동맹은 북대서양조약기구(NATO)와 중동조약기구(CENTO), 동남아시아조약기구(SAETO), 동아시아조약기구(EATO)가 있었다. 센토와 세토가 해체된 지금 나토와 애토만 남아 있는 상태이다.> 미국은 엄청난 자본력으로 지속적인 해외투자를 통해 동맹국들을 늘려나갔고 소련에 대한 위협을 받아온 소련 주변국들은 미국과의 군사동맹을 맻어 공동전선을 구축했습니다. 1949년 4월 4일 NATO 결성, 1954년 9월 8일 SEATO 결성, 1955년 2월 24일 중동 조약기구 결성, 1955년 7월 5일 동아시아조약기구 결성 순으로 범세계적 대공산권 포위망이 결성되자 소련은 미국의 역습에 당혹감을 감출수 없었습니다. 그러자 이 상황을 타개하기 위해 소련은 이스라엘과 적대적인 북아프리카의 여러나라들과 접선을 시작했습니다. 이러한 접선과 지원으로 이집트와 리비아, 알제리같은 나라들은 소련의 적극적인 정책과 북아프리카에 심어둔 KGB 요원들을 이용해 결국 여러 정변과 암살이 벌어졌고 결국 모로코를 제외한 북아프리카 전역의 공산화를 성공시킵니다. 그리고 이러한 영향은 시리아와 레바논의 공산화까지 불러오게 되었습니다. 모로코는 사방이 공산국가로 둘러 쌓이자 이러한 상황을 타개하기 위해 군비를 증강하고 NATO에 가입하는 등 홀로 고군분투했습니다. 이후 공산주의의 팽창은 계속되어 갔습니다. 특히나 2차 중동전쟁 당시 보여준 이집트의 모습은 여러 아프리카 국가들에게 영향을 주었습니다. 가나의 경우 군부의 쿠데타를 사전에 저지한 은크루마 대통령은 사회동요를 막기위해 결국 공산국가를 선언하였고 이웃나라인 기니도 공산화가 되어 이후 사하라 사막 일대의 모든 국가들이 공산화가 되었습니다. 북아프리카 공산화의 확장은 주변국들의 우려를 낳았습니다. 모로코를 비롯한 사우디, 이스라엘, 이란같은 친서방국가들은 이러한 상황을 좋게 보지 못했죠. 그러다 이집트에 소련의 최신전투기가 지급되면서 정세는 긴박하게 돌아갑니다. MiG-25 폭스뱃 요격전투기가 마하 3.25라는 가공할 속도로 비행하는 모습이 이집트 부근에서 포착되었고 시리아의 폭스배트는 이스라엘의 F-4E의 추격을 따돌렸습니다. 그러자 미국은 스푸크니트 이후 최대의 위기감을 느꼈고 FX 사업에 박차를 가했습니다. 주변국들의 위기감도 말할 필요도 없었죠. 그리하여 FX 사업을 통해 F-15 전투기가 탄생하고 이스라엘과 사우디가 F-15를 구매했습니다. 그리고 이란은 F-14를 도입하게 되었죠. 이러한 공산주의의 팽창에 편승해 군인들이 정권을 쟁취하는 일까지 벌어집니다. 동아연방 소속국 한국의 경우 박정희 대통령의 후임으로 취임한 김종필 수상과 이후 쿠데타로 정권을 찬탈한 한국방면군 수도방위사령부 사령관 전두환 소장도 공산주의를 경계해야 한다는 명목으로 불안정한 권력기반을 강화했습니다. 그리고 소련과 직접적으로 맞닫은 만주국의 허예빙 수상은 자신의 독재정권을 유지하는 매개체가 됩니다. 이로서 동아연방 동쪽은 독재정치에 물들게 되었고 몽골과 위구르에서도 몇 차례의 군사정변이 발발했습니다. 이란의 경우 막강한 권력을 가진 황제(샤한샤)가 철저한 철권통치와 비밀경찰 사바크를 통해 공산주의에 대한 의지를 짖눌렀습니다. 1979년 벌어진 아마쉬 호스마니의 공산 쿠데타는 CIA가 입수한 정보를 사바크에 알려줌으로서 사전에 저지되었습니다. 정권교체의 위기를 넘긴 황제는 북쪽에서 대치중인 소련에게 맞서기 위해 지속적인 군비확장을 해나갔고 샤2 전차(치프틴 개량형)와 F-16, E-3같은 장비들을 수입해 중국 다음가는 군사대국이 됩니다. 그러나 억압적인 정부에 맞서는 시민들의 저항은 계속되었죠. 이외 공산주의의 팽창을 경계한 남미에서도 이러한 움직임이 나타납니다. 1973년 당시 칠레에는 살바도르 아옌데 대통령이 집권한 뒤 수립된 사회주의 정권이 존재했었습니다. 아옌데 정권은 쿠바와 이집트같은 여러 사회주의 국가들과 우호적인 관계를 수립하고 사회주의 국가로 변천시키려 하였으나 경제약화와 같은 부작용으로 인해 반발을 샀습니다. 그러자 1973년 9월 대규모 반정부 시위가 일어나자 군부는 이에 가담해 쿠데타를 일으켰고 미국의 전폭적인 지지를 받게 됩니다. 결국 아옌데 대통령은 자결함으로서 군사독재가 시작되었고 '반란 세력'에 대한 대항을 위한 남미 각국의 군사정권들의 합의점이 도출됩니다. 그 반란세력에 공산주의도 포함되어 있었죠. 1975년 11월 25일, 아르헨티나·볼리비아·칠레·파라과이·우루과이의 군사 첩보 기관의 지도자들이 산티아고에서 칠레 비밀경찰의 수장 마누엘 콘트레라스와 만나 공식적으로 콘도르 작전을 결성했습니다. 콘도르 작전은 남미국가들의 정부들이 국가적으로 자행한 언론 탄압과 첩보, 납치, 암살 등을 실행한 작전으로 미국은 이러한 비인륜적인 만행을 공산주의의 억제를 위해 묵인했습니다. 이후 남미의 군사정권들에 의해 수많은 사람들이 희생 당했고 '공포의 문서'(1992년 12월 22일 파라과이의 판사 호세 페르난데스가 아순시온 교외의 한 경찰서에 발견한 문서로 남미 정보기관에 의한 납치, 고문, 살해당한 사실이 적힘)에 의하면 50,000명이 살해되고, 30,000명이 행방불명되고, 400,000명이 투옥된 것으로 밝혀졌습니다. 현재 남미의 군사정권은 전부 실각하고 민주주의를 되찾았지만 아직까지도 남미 국가들의 국민들은 군부에 대해 자유롭게 말하지도 못하고 그 때의 악몽을 기억하고 있습니다. 제 3세계, 비동맹노선의 대두 1954년 인도차이나 문제와 중국의 전후 복구에 대해 제네바에서 협정이 토의 되었습니다. 여기서 베트남의 북위 17도선에서 분단이 결정되었습니다. 그리고 중국 재건에 대해서는 유엔의 주도로 17개국의 지원을 받아 재건을 하기로 결론을 지었습니다. 그리고 제네바 회의의 휴회를 틈 타 중화민국의 2인자 장쉐량이 인도를 방문했습니다. 그리고 인도의 지도자인 네루 수상과의 회담을 통해 평화 5원칙을 발표하게 되었습니다. 1. 영토와 주권의 존중 2. 상호 불가침 3. 상호 내정 불간섭 4. 호혜평등 5. 평화공존 이 다섯가지 원칙을 통해 양국의 우호관계를 약속했습니다. 그리고 그 해 콜롬보 회의가 개최되었고 그 자리에서 아시아 뿐만 아니라 아프리카에 까지 반제국주의와 민족자결주의를 실현하기 위한 회의를 개최하기로 결정했습니다. 1955년 4월 인도의 네루 총리, 중화민국 장쉐랑 수상, 인도네시아의 수카르노 대통령, 이집트의 나세르 대통령이 주축이 되어 인도네시아 반둥 메르데카궁에서 제 1차 아시아-아프리카 회의가 개최되었습니다. 이 자리에서 아시아, 아프리카 문제는 자신들이 해결해야 하며 서구열강들의 식민지는 독립해야 한다는 민족자결주의, 반제국주의적 성향을 표출했습니다. 이 회의는 역사상 최초로 유색인종만으로 구성된 국제회의였습니다. 원래 35개국이 초청되었지만 로디지아는 국내의 불안정으로 불참해 총 34개국이 참가했습니다. 회의 초반에는 한국, 만주같은 친미국가와 이집트, 북베트남같은 친소국가간 격한 대립을 빛었지만 서로 민족자결주의와 주체적인 국가건설에 대한 열망글 가진 국가들은 한발 물러서 일치점을 찾는 것으로 합의를 보았습니다. 반둥회의는 반둥 10원칙을 제정하고 채택해 반제국주의, 반식민주의, 평화 공존 지향과 아시아, 아프리카간 유대를 강화했습니다. 그리고 1961년 창설될 비동맹 운동에 영향을 준 대회이기도 합니다. 이 회의 이후 미국의 동아시아에 대한 독보적인 존재감을 드러내고 소련이 중동을 향해 남하하자 인도를 주축으로 소련과의 결별을 선언한 유고슬라비아같은 나라들이 가입했습니다. 그러나 이러한 교류에도 불구하고 이란-이라크 전쟁이나 카슈미르 전쟁같은 회원국간 분쟁은 막을 수 없었습니다. 이후 이집트의 공산화와 중국의 노골적인 친미노선같은 일로 회원국간 불화가 생겼고 1964년 알제리 알제에서 2차 단둥회의가 개최되었지만 회원국간 반목은 계속되었고 결국 2차 회의를 기해 아시아-아프리카 회의는 막을 내립니다. 그러나 비동맹노선역시 중국과 이집트 및 아프리카 여러 나라들의 이탈로 위기에 빠졌지만 인도와 유고, 알바니아, 브라질외 중남미 여러 국가들이 참가해 명맥을 이을 수 있었습니다. 그리고 이 비동맹노선에는 냉전 직후 여러 아프리카 나라들과 동남아시아 국가들도 합류했습니다. 그리고 이러한 세력을 제 3세계라고 부릅니다. 아프리카의 투쟁과 불화 아프리카 대륙은 2차 대전 직전에만 해도 94% 이상이 식민지 상태였습니다. 그나마 에티오피아와 라이베리아는 열강들의 각축전에서 독립을 유지했지만 에티오피아는 결국 2차대전 중 이탈리아에게 점령되고 말았습니다. 근대는 영국과 프랑스, 양대 강국의 각축전이 아프리카에서 벌어졌습니다. 그러나 2차대전이 종결되고 양국의 국력은 소진할 대로 소진해 식민지들을 감당할 수 없는 정도에 이르렀고 아프리카에도 새로운 역사가 펼쳐졌습니다. < 가나의 독립영웅 은크루마 > 가나의 독립운동을 지도한 은크루마는 독립 이후 가나의 초대 대통령이 되었으나 이후 독재자의 길을 걷는다. 그는 사회주의자였고 이집트와 리비아같은 아프리카의 공산국가들과 친분을 쌓았다. 그러나 은크루마가 뉴델리를 방문했을때 군부의 쿠데타가 일어나 은크루마는 실각하고 가나는 공산화가 된다. < 탄자니아의 독립영웅 니에레레 > 탕가니카의 독립운동가인 니에레레는 62년 대통령에 취임했다. 그는 사회주의자였지만 동유럽 같은 맹신적인 사회주의 국가는 원치 안았다. 그는 아프리카식 사회주의를 실현하기 위해 '우지마'라는 공동체 이념을 창설했지만 결과는 여느 사회주의 국가와 다를바 없었다. 결국 니에레레는 책임을 지고 취임 26년만에 사퇴했다. 그리고 서방국가들의 지원을 받은 친서방정권이 들어선다. 영국이 초강대국의 지위에서 내려오고 프랑스가 강대국의 지위가 흔들릴 때 아프리카의 모든 인민들은 지배자에게 반기를 들었습니다. 가나의 은크루마, 탕가니카의 니에레레같은 이들이 영국에게 반기를 들어 독립운동을 활발히 진행 했습니다. 처음 영국은 이들을 탄압했지만 점차 거세지는 저항과 국력의 한계를 느껴 자치를 인정했습니다. 그러나 단순한 자치가 아닌 완전독립을 주창한 이들에게 백기를 든 영국은 결국 스와질랜드를 마지막으로 1968년 완전히 아프리카에서 물러났고 다른 식민제국들도 이 양상을 따랐습니다. 이러한 독립열풍은 범아프리카적으로 퍼져나갔습니다. 특히 1956년 2차 중동전쟁에서 보인 이집트의 당당함에 자신을 얻은 아프리카인들은 독립에 대한 열망에 불을 붙혔습니다. 그리하여 1960년은 가히 아프리카의 해라고 불릴 정도로 수많은 식민지들이 해방되었습니다. 케냐와 보츠와나는 60년에 독립은 못했지만 60년대에 독립을 달성합니다. 역으로 아프리카 대륙 80% 정도가 해방되었죠. 그러나 프랑스는 알제리와 지부티를 놓치 못하고 있었고 포르투갈도 식민지를 포기하지 못해 끝까지 붙들려고 했죠. 알제리는 프랑스에게 있어 가장 값진 식민지였습니다. 영국에게 있어 인도처럼 말이죠. 본국에서 멀리 떨어져 있지 않은 접근성과 군항이 배치되어 있고전략적 요지라는 이유로 알제리를 포기할수 없었습니다. 그리고 영구적으로 지배할 속셈으로 많은 투자를 해 수도 알제는 지중해의 여느 도시들과 다를바 없는 모습이었습니다. 알제리의 사막에서 핵실험도 실행해 훌륭한 핵실험장 공급처(?)였죠. 그러나 알제리의 독립열기는 점점 고조되었습니다. 프랑스는 독립에 대한 의지를 꺾기위해 알제리인 마을에 순양함으로 함포사격을 가하거나 급강하폭격기로 폭탄을 쏟아 붇는 등의 비인륜적인 만행을 벌였습니다. 결국 이러한 만행에 반기를 든 알제리민족해방전선은 프랑스와의 8년간 치열한 전쟁을 벌입니다. 알제리인들은 프랑스군의 첨단화된 군 장비와 전면전을 치룰 능력이 없었습니다. 그러나 소련이나 이집트로 들여온 무기로 무장해 게릴라전으로 응수했죠. 여기서 프랑스군은 알제리인들을 학살했고 알제리민족해방전선도 프랑스에 협력한 전과가 있는 자들을 색출해 학살했습니다. 전쟁은 점점 고착화 되어갔고 100만명이나 되는 알제리인들과 프랑스군 1만명이 목숨을 잃었습니다. < 프란츠 파농 > 알제리의 독립영웅. 비록 카리브해 출신이지만 알제리의 독립에 헌신했다. 처음에는 의사의 신분으로 알제리를 방문해 정신병원을 개원했고 독립군들을 숨겨주거나 비밀리에 자금지원을 하는 정도였지만 점차 전쟁이 격렬해지면서 부상당한 독립군들을 치료해줬다. 결국 파농은 병원을 폐업하고 혁명가의 길로 뛰어들었다. 그러나 독립전쟁 중인 1961년 백혈병으로 사망한다. 그리고 1962년 알제리는 독립하게 된다. 결국 심각한 타격을 입은 프랑스 내에서도 프랑스의 레지옹(주)으로 편입하자는 의견과 독립을 승인하자는 의견이 나옵니다. 그리고 월불전쟁(1차 인도차이나 전쟁)과 알제리 전쟁이란 두 차례의 실패와 겹쳐 프랑스여론은 전쟁에 환멸을 느끼기 시작했습니다. 이미 60만명의 알제리에 거주하는 프랑스인들이 희생되었습니다. 베트남에서 강제징용된 젊은이들은 알제리에서도 징병이 반복되자 병역기피자가 나오자 1961년 평화협정이 체결되었습니다. 엄청난 희생을 내고 물러나는 것을 극우파 군 장성들은 인정할 수 없었습니다. 결국 급격한 상황변화를 받아들이지 못한 극우파 장군들은 격한 반응을 보이며 쿠데타를 시도했죠. 이에 호응한 외인부대 1공수연대가 알제리의 주요 거점을 점령하는 사태가 벌어지자 우파와 중도파의 지지를 얻은 '샤를 드 골'이 좌파 4공을 무너트리고 제 5공화국을 수립합니다. 수립 직후 드골은 외인부대를 대통령 직할에서 국방상 직할로 격하하고 1공수연대를 영구해산 시켰습니다. 그리고 1962년 알제리의 독립을 승인합니다. 이렇게 알제리는 독립을 쟁취했습니다. 프랑스가 알제리에게 손을 떼고 식민제국들도 점차 아프리카 대륙을 포기하자 1970년대 지부티와 서사하라를 제외하면 아프리카 대륙에 남은 마지막 남은 식민제국은 바로 포르투갈이었습니다. 포르투갈은 식민지였던 앙골라, 모잠비크, 포르투갈령 기니(현재 기니비사우)를 식민지에서 주로 편입했습니다. 그러나 아프리카에 만연한 독립열풍에 동조한 민중들은 격렬히 저항했죠. 그당시 포르투갈은 군부독재가 행해지고 있었습니다. 군부는 식민지를 포기할 생각이 없었습니다. 포르투갈은 1961년 인도군의 기습침공으로 포르투갈령 인도 식민지를 상실한 전례가 있었지만 아직까지 정신을 못차렸습니다. 군부는 언론탄압과 우민화정책을 행하면서 정권을 유지하고 군대를 동원해 식민지 유지에 나섰습니다. 한창기엔 전체 병력의 4/3이 아프리카에 배치되었습니다. 남아공이나 로데시아같은 백인정권의 지원을 받은 포르투갈은 저항세력을 진압했지만 저항세력들도 공산권의 지원을 받아 쉽게 넘어가지 않았죠. 1975년 청년 장교단들의 무혈 쿠데타(카네이션 혁명)가 성공하면서 군사정권은 붕괴되었습니다. 포르투갈 임시정부는 주로 편입했던 아프리카 국가들에 대한 독립을 승인하고 기나긴 식민지 전쟁에 종지부를 찍었습니다. 이로서 마지막 식민제국이 물러남으로서 아프리카는 식민제국의 그늘에서 벗어나게 됩니다. 그러나 이에 대한 여파로 아프리카의 백인정권(남아공, 로디지아)들은 상당히 곤혹스러워 했습니다. 이에 대해서는 남미의 백인정권에 대한 강의에서 이야기하도록 합시다. 아프리카 대륙은 지난 몇백년간 식민지배에 벗어났지만 이후에 탄탄대로를 걷지는 않았습니다. 거의 대부분 나라들이 사회기반 시설도 갖추지 못한채 독립해 처음부터 다시 시작해야 했고 독재자들이 집권하면서 궁핍한 삶을 이어가야 했죠. 북아프리카 지역의 국가들은 공산화를 거쳐 안정을 찾아갔지만 그러지 못한 사하라 이남아프리카에서는 남아공이나 에티오피아를 제외하면 안정적인 국가가 없었습니다. 그러한 상황에 이념의 대립까지 번지면서 아프리카는 혼돈의 상태에 접어들었습니다. 가나와 우간다 등지에는 군부 쿠데타가 빈번했고 소말리아와 시에라리온같은 나라에서는 군벌들이 난립하며 수단과 앙골라 등지에서는 이념의 대립과 민족분쟁으로 내전이 벌어졌습니다. 결국 이러한 와중에서 사회주의 이념을 채택한 나라나 자본주의를 선택한 나라나 독재정권의 마수를 피할 수 없었습니다. 특히 우간다의 이디 아민이나 중앙아프리카공화국의 장 베델 보카사같은 독재자들이 악명을 떨쳤습니다. 그리고 아시아에서 영향력을 상실한 소련은 새로운 어마어마한 자원이 매장된 아프리카에 적극적인 지원을 합니다. 미국도 이런 소련의 행보를 좌시할 수 없어 남아공을 거점삼아 소련에 맞섰습니다. 1940년대는 동아시아, 1960년대는 중동, 1970년대에 접어들어 아프리카로 냉전은 지속적으로 서진하는 양상을 보이기 시작합니다. 그리고 이념의 차이란 이유로 국가간 대립하고 이념이 다르다는 이유로 학살이 빈번했습니다. 참고로 남아공의 인종차별로 인해 미국은 남아공을 포기하고 에티오피아를 아프리카의 거점으로 삼았습니다. 이러한 이념분쟁은 이때까지 쌓여온 군벌들간 알력다툼과 권력유지에 대한 욕망, 종족간의 다툼, 지역패권을 노리는 자들.. 이러한 복잡한 갈등과 탐욕, 분노, 증오가 쌓여 결국에는 '아프리카 대전'이라는 최악의 비극을 초래하게 됩니다. 정식명칭은 "중앙아프리카 전쟁"입니다. 아프리카 대전은 정식명칭은 아닙니다. 단지 2차대전과 동북아전쟁 이후 첫 대규모의 전쟁이자 2차 대전 다음으로 많은 국가들이 참전해 대전급으로 불리는 것이지요. 거의 모든 아프리카 국가들이 이 전쟁에 관여되어 있다고 볼 수 있습니다. 20세기 4대 전쟁에 1차 세계대전, 2차 세계대전, 동북아전쟁, 그리고 중앙아프리카 전쟁이 포함됩니다. 이 중앙아프리카전쟁의 시발점은 중앙아프리카 최대의 국가인 콩고 민주공화국입니다. 1950년대 부터 소련과 미국은 콩고의 독립을 인정하라고 벨기에에게 압력을 가해왔습니다. 그리고 알제리 전쟁같은 처절한 식민지 전쟁에 말려들고 싶지 않은 벨기에는 미국의 랜드리스 물자에 대한 대가로 콩고의 독립을 인정합니다. 1960년 벨기에의 끔찍했던 통치를 종식시키고 콩고는 독립국으로 출범했습니다. 그러나 콩고는 독립투표 때부터 100개가 넘는 정당이 난립했습니다. 벨기에는 이러한 정당들이 중구난방으로 활개를 친다면 콩고는 혼란에 휩쌓일 것이라 생각했죠. 그래서 콩고 총독부는 그나마 두곽을 드러내는 세개 정당의 당수들인 루뭄바와 카사부부, 촘베를 초청해 협상을 가졌습니다. < 파트리스 루뭄바 VS 조제프 카사부부 VS 모이스 촘베 > 콩고를 대표하는 이 세명이 콩고를 천하삼분지계했습니다. 소련은 루뭄바를 지원했고 미국은 카사부부를, 촘베는 벨기에와 백인정권이었던 남아공, 로디지아의 지원을 받아 삼파전의 양상을 띄게됩니다. 이후 독립을 하고 총선을 치룬 결과, 루뭄바의 콩고국민운동이 이겼습니다. 그래서 루뭄바는 초대 총리가 되고 카사부부는 대통령이 되었지만 촘베는 카탕카 주의 주지사로 만족해야 했습니다. 결국 이러한 처사에 촘베는 불만을 품었습니다. 독립 직후에만 해도 벨기에군이 주둔하고 있었습니다. 그러나 완전한 해방을 원한 콩고인들은 시위를 했고 시위가 격렬해지자 루뭄바 총리는 벨기에 장교들을 해임시키고 귀국을 시켜버립니다. 하지만 사태는 역으로 벨기에인들에 대한 보복행위로 이어졌습니다. 폭도로 변한 시위대들은 백인들에 대해 폭력행위를 벌였고 벨기에 정부는 급하게 군을 재파견했습니다. 이러한 혼란이 단 한 달동안 벌어지자 이때를 노린 촘베는 카탕가의 분리독립해 카탕가 연방을 선언하면서 내란이 발발하게 됩니다. 그러자 루뭄바는 국제사회에 지원을 요청했지만 미국은 소련에도 손을 벌렸다는 이유로 거부했지만 소련은 그를 중앙아프리카 공산화의 선봉자로 쓰기 위해 지원을 약속했습니다. 루뭄바와 카사부부간의 갈등으로 정부는 사실상 기능을 정지하게 됩니다. 9월 5일 카사부부는 루뭄바를 경질하고 루뭄바는 내각결의안으로 카사부부의 해임을 결의해 교착상태에 이르렀습니다. 결국 9월 14일 루뭄바는 자신이 임명한 참모총장 모부투 세세 세코의 쿠데타로 인해 실각하게 됩니다. 모부투는 카사부부측에 가담했고 1961년 정권을 카사부부에게 양도했고 정권은 5년에 걸쳐 계승 됩니다. 한편 루뭄바는 11월 검거되었습니다. < 모부투 세세 세코 > 루뭄바, 카사부부, 촘베같은 자들을 축출하고 최후에 남콩고를 장악한 독재자이다. 그가 대통령이 되기 전까지 걸어온 길은 삼국지의 사마염같다. 루뭄바는 11월 탈출을 감행합니다. 그러나 모부투의 군사들은 그를 추격해 다시 붙잡았습니다. 하지만 그의 탈출 소식을 현지 정보망으로 알아챈 소련은 그의 신변을 확보하기 위해 스페츠나츠를 콩고로 파병했고 루뭄바를 구출 해냈습니다. 이 움직임을 눈치챈 미국도 네이비 실을 파병해 구출작전을 저지할려 했고 총격전까지 벌어졌습니다. 그러나 루뭄바는 간신히 탄자니아로 망명에 성공하게 됩니다. 그리고 이집트같은 아프리카의 공산국가들의 지원을 받아 콩고로의 귀환을 계획합니다. 한편 이 작전에 대해 소련은 아프리카와의 혁명연대 강화라는 대대적인 선전을 했고 이 작전을 소재로한 선전영화도 몇편 나왔습니다. 그리고 미국은 콩고에 네이비씰을 투입한 것에 대해 블랙옵스로 취급하여 대외적인 언급을 꺼려왔습니다. 그러던 2010년에 들어서야 작전의 실행을 인정합니다. 한편 1962년말 혼란스러운 콩고의 상황을 좌시할 수 없었던 국제연합은 콩고 동란에 대해 직접적인 중재를 선언합니다. 국제연합군에게 카탕가의 수도 엘리자베스빌이 함략당하자 촘베는 북로디지아(잠비아)로 망명을 하게 됩니다. 이후 1964년 콩고위기가 종결되자 카사부부는 촘베와 화해를 하고 그를 수상으로 임명했습니다. 그러나 그둘의 반목이 심화되어 정부의 기능이 다시 마비되어가고 있었습니다. 그때를 틈탄 모부투는 1965년 다시 쿠데타를 일으켜 카사부부와 촘베를 추방하고 대통령으로 선출됩니다. 그리고 미국의 지원을 받은 모부투는 1970년 국명을 자이르로 개명하고 수도인 레오폴트빌을 킨샤사로 개명하는 등 아프리카화를 단행합니다. 그리고 온갖 부정부패를 통해 부를 축척했습니다. < 체 게바라(Che Guevara) > 아르헨티나출신의 혁명가. 라틴아메리카의 전설적인 혁명가로 원래 그는 경제적으로 유복한 가정에서 태어났다. 대학에서는 의학을 전공했으나 재학 중 친구와 함께 남미대륙 전체를 오토바이를 타고 여행을 떠났고 그 때 민중에 대한 억압과 착취의 현실을 깨달은 그는 남미의 독재자들에 맞선 혁명가의 길을 걷는다. 카스트로와 협력해 게릴라를 이끌고 정부군과 싸워 이겼고 쿠바혁명은 성공했다. 그리고 독립의 열기가 한창인 아프리카 대륙에서 혁명활동을 계속한다. 모부투의 독재가 가속화되고 있을 때 루뭄바는 차드에서 리턴매치를 준비하고 있었습니다. 아프리카의 공산화를 원하는 소련을 비롯해 이집트, 리비아, 수단, 배냉 등의 북아프리카와 서아프리카의 공산국가들의 지원과 쿠바에서 온 체 게바라도 합류하면서 루뭄바는 북쪽으로 시작해 대대적인 반격을 준비하게 됩니다. 그것이 바로 중앙아프리카 전쟁의 시작이었죠. 이전부터 체 게바라는 한창 독립의 열기에 휩쌓인 아프리카로 넘어와 혁명운동을 전개했습니다. 이집트의 나세르의 지원을 받았고 그의 혁명운동은 북아프리카의 공산화에 어느 정도 공로를 했습니다. 체는 특히 콩고 문제에 관심을 가졌어요. 중앙아프리카에서 면적이 가장 넒고 인구가 가장 많은 나라인 콩고에는 혼란이 계속되었고 이러한 상황을 타개하기 위해 체는 소련의 지원을 받는 현지 게릴라들과 연계해 혁명활동을 지원했습니다. 그러나 콩고의 게릴라라는 자들은 공산주의란 장식일 뿐이고 약탈만 하는 이들이었습니다. 그리고 총소리만 들리면 저들마다 살겠다고 도망치는 오합지졸들에 체는 회의를 느꼈습니다. 그러나 카이로에서 루뭄바와 만난 체는 그의 순수한 콩고의 해방의지에 동조하고 함께 콩고의 혁명완수를 다짐했습니다. 그리고 루뭄바가 모집한 군사들과 체의 군사들 및 콩고에서 탈출한 여러 무장게릴라들이 하나로 합쳐 '아프리카인민해방전선(Liberational Front of Africa people)'을 조직했습니다. 1972년 2월 30일 루뭄바는 아프리카 인민 헌장을 발표함과 동시에 콩고의 해방을 선언합니다. 그리고 체 게바라를 필두로한 게릴라 조직이 북부에 침투에 정부군과 교전을 했고 3월 1일에 국경지대를 장악하게 됩니다. 이것이 1차 콩고 전쟁의 시작입니다 아프리카인민해방전선은 콩고 지역의 여러 반군들과 협력해 대대적인 남진을 시작했습니다. 전쟁 초기에는 북부의 주를 점령하고 파죽지세로 3월 7일 수도 레오폴트빌(킨샤사)까지 점령하는 위업을 달성합니다. 모부투는 킨샤사를 포기하고 루붐바시로 임시천도하지만 카탕가에 매장된 지하자원과 서방국가와 남아공의 지원으로 다시 반격에 나섰습니다. 막강한 군사력으로 무장한 정부군의 반격에 3월 12일 킨샤사를 내주고 패퇴하게 됩니다. 특히 모부투는 여러 나라의 용병들과 란츠크네히트같은 PMC까지 동원하면서 LFAP를 압박해나갔습니다. 결국 초포 전투에서 대패한 LFAP는 동부주 일대까지 후퇴하게 되었습니다. LFAP는 더 이상 패배를 거듭 하다간 자이르 국경 밖으로 쫒겨날 위기였습니다. 그리고 모부투는 탈환한 지역에서 공산주의자를 색출한다는 이유로 대학살을 자행했습니다. 그러나 희생당한 대부분은 무고한 민중이었죠.. 모부투는 LFAP에게 점령되었던 지역이 공산주의에 동조할 것을 염려했습니다. 그래서 정부군에게 특명을 내려 약탈과 반달행위가 조직적으로 행해졌고 수많은 난민들이 발생했습니다. < 무아마르 카다피 > 리비아의 전 지도자. 1969년 쿠데타로 집권한 이래 2011년까지 집권한 독재자. 자신만의 체제인 '자마히리야'를 42년동안 유지했고 아랍식 사회주의 전파를 위해 노력했다. 그래서 아프리카의 여러 공산혁명을 지지했고 콩고 전쟁당시 루뭄바에게 군사적 지원도 약속했다. 그러나 그의 독재정권도 2011년 아랍 민주화 혁명으로 인해 붕괴되고 자신도 살해당한다. 이러한 만행에 분노를 느낀 루뭄바는 모부투의 압정에서 콩고를 도와줄 것을 제 2세계에 호소했습니다. 그리고 이전부터 루뭄바와 친분을 쌓은 이집트와 리비아는 서방의 막대한 지원을 받고있는 자이르 정부를 LFAP가 감당해 낼 수 없다고 생각했습니다. 결국 모부투의 비인륜적만행을 규탄한다는 명목으로 정식으로 참전을 선언합니다. 그리고 수단이나 차드 같은 나라들도 동참하여 통행권을 인정했죠. 이집트 공군과 리비아 공군의 기습폭격을 시작으로 상황은 역전되어 LFAP는 다시 콩고 북부를 장악해 나갑니다. 그리고 소련의 전폭적인 지원과 공산중국까지 합세하면서 상황은 점차 악화되어갔습니다. 결국 수세에 몰린 자이르 정부가 다시 킨샤사를 빼앗기자 이번에는 서방국가들이 반발하며 나섰습니다. 결국 이러한 공산주의의 팽창을 경계한 남아공과 로디지아를 비롯한 서아프리카의 친서방 독재자들도 전쟁에 합세하기 시작했습니다. 마찬가지로 공산주의에 위협을 느낀 모로코와 에티아오피아도 참전했고 전세계의 용병들을 고용했습니다. 그리고 남아공 공군이 콩고 인민 공화국과 중아공의 전략적 거점을 폭격하면서 전장은 점차 확장되었고 이때를 틈탄 투치족들이 후투족을 기습 공격함으로 전쟁은 점차 복잡한 양상을 띄었고 전아프리카 국가들이 이 전쟁에 관여하게 됩니다. 결국 콩고 전쟁은 단순한 지역분쟁이 아닌 아프리카 대전이라는 결과로 확장되었습니다. 500만명 이상이 전사를 비롯해 집단학살, 집단강간, 고문, 질병으로 죽어갔고 4천만명의 난민이 전쟁을 피해 떠돌아 다녀야 했습니다. 이러한 끔찍한 일이 종군기자들을 통해 전세계에 보도되었고 2차 세계대전과 동북아 전쟁 이후 최악의 참사인 중앙아프리카 전쟁에 전세계인들의 이목이 집중되었습니다. 결국 UN 안보리에서는 대 콩고 중제안이 제시되었습니다. 여기에 다섯 상임이사국중 4국인 미국, 영국, 프랑스, 중국은 승인했지만 소련이 반대한다면 안건은 통과되지 않습니다. 그러나 이미 콩고에 수많은 지원을 한 터라 경제적인 무리가 오기 시작했고 국제여론을 무시할 수 없어 결국은 기권표를 행사했고 콩고에 군사파병이 승인되었습니다. 그리하여 국제연합 평화유지군이 1975년 투입되면서 전투행위는 중단되었고 이듬해 4월 킨샤사에서 모부투와 루뭄바는 휴전조약을 체결합니다(4.22 킨샤사 조약). 모부투는 콩고 전체를 지배하고 싶었지만 이미 북부 지방은 루뭄바의 수중에 들어온 상태였습니다. 루뭄바는 북부지방의 독립을 선언(1975. 4. 25)하고 '북콩고사회주의공화국'을 선포하기에 이르렀습니다. UN은 북콩고의 독립을 승인했고 모부투는 눈물을 머금고 북콩고를 포기했습니다. 결국 콩고는 북콩고 사회주의 공화국과 남자이르 공화국으로 분단국이 되었습니다. 한국은 1953년 동북아 전쟁 승전이후 북부지방을 흡수했고 동독도 1952년 서독을 기습점령 함으로서 적화통일이 됩니다. 베트남도 2차 인도차이나 전쟁 이후 바오다이와 호치민의 타협안으로 통일을 이룩합니다. 1975년 시점, 분단국이란 예멘과 키프로스가 있었고 콩고가 그 리스트에 새로 등재 되었습니다. 분단 이후 남콩고 자이르는 모부투의 권력이 유지되었고 북콩고는 루뭄바를 서기장으로 선출했습니다. 비록 공산주의의 남진은 끝이 난것과 다를바 없었지만 포르투갈 식민지 전쟁이후 독립한 앙골라나 모잠비크도 콩고의 영향을 받아 여러 내란 끝에 사회주의 정권이 집권하게 됩니다. 중앙아프리카 전쟁이후 엄청난 인명피해의 참상을 목격한 루뭄바는 서거 직전까지 "무력으로 의 혁명쟁취가 옭은가?"란 의문을 품고 살았습니다. 그리고 1982년 아프리카의 지도자들 치고는 적은 7년 임기를 마치고 수도가된 그의 고향 키상가니에서 1995년 생을 마감했습니다. 치열한 전쟁 끝에 국토의 절반을 잃었지만 여전히 모부투의 권력은 막강했고 1997년 쿠데타로 권좌에서 내쫓기기 전까지 콩고를 철권으로 다스렸습니다. 체 게바라는 중앙아프리카 전쟁에서 맹활약으로 했지만 전쟁으로 인해 부상당하고 노쇄했습니다. 콩고 전쟁이후 전선에서 뛰지않고 군사교관의 신분으로 앙골라로 떠나 공산혁명을 지원했습니다. 그리고 아프리카의 혁명을 완수한 뒤 쿠바로 돌아갔습니다. 그리고 쿠바에서 혁명전사 후진 양성을 해오다 1989년 생을 마감합니다. 아프리카는 독재와 이념갈등으로 얼룩진 현대사를 썼으나 그러나 아프리카의 지도자들 중에는 자신의 사익을 추구하지 않고 오로지 국가의 위한 공익을 우선시하며 정치로 국민들을 유능한 지도자들도 드물게 있었습니다. < 토마스 상카라 > 부르키나파소의 전 대통령. 아프리카 국가의 지도자들 중에서 흔치 않은 청렴하고 열정을 가진 지도자 였다. 오트볼타의 토마스 상카라는 군인출신이지만 황페화된 국토와 빈번한 쿠데타등 국가에 만연하고 있는 문제에 대한 해법으로 사회주의를 주목했고 '공산주의 장교그룹'이란 조직의 결성에 중요한 역활을 했습니다. 1982년 11월, 군부였던 장 밥티스트 우에드라고에 의해 또 다시 쿠데타가 일어났습니다. 우에드라고는 인민의 지지를 받은 상카라를 국무총리로 삼았지만 국민의 지지를 우려해 해임시켜버렸습니다. 그러자 민중들의 항의가 거세졌고 그의 정치적 동료인 블레즈 콩파오레(Blaise Compaoré)와 함께 카다피의 지지를 얻고 쿠데타를 일으켜 우에드라고를 축출하였습니다. 대통령에 취임한 상카라는 이때부터 대대적인 개혁정책을 실시했습니다. 사회주의적 경제정책을 통해 경제를 부흥하려 했고 행정개혁을 통해 과감하게 전국을 30개 자치구로 나눴습니다. 각각의 자치구에 광범위한 자치권을 부여하여 주민들이 주체적으로 나서서 자치구를 관리하게 하는 "자주관리정책"을 시행했다. 그리고 프랑스 식민지배이후로 계속 이어져왔던 과중한 인두세를 과감하게 폐지하고 토지 재분배정책을 시행했습니다. 부패관리들을 척결하고 국가예산을 효율적으로 집행하여 도로,상하수도 건설같은 사회기반시설을 만들었고 각 지역의 특산 수공예 산업 육성에 집중적으로 투자했다. 그리고 제도적인 개혁을 통해 일부다처제를 금지하고 여성할례도 금지했습니다. 프랑스의 식민잔재를 지우고자 국명도 부르키나파소(소마어로 '정직한 사람들의 나라')로 개명하고 식량자급자족을 가능하게 할 정도로 발전되었고 국민소득도 증가했습니다. 에티오피아의 하일레 셀라시에 1세 황제는 상당히 개혁적인 인물이었습니다. 노예제를 폐지하고 도로, 학교 등 사회기반시설들을 세워나갔습니다. 세계의 문제에도 관심을 가져 동북아 전쟁에는 황실근위대를 파견한 전적이 있었습니다. 그리고 아프리카의 국가들이 단합해야만 서구열강들에 맞설 수 있다는 생각을 했고 그와 뜻을 같이하는 가나의 은크루마같은 지도자들과 뜻이 맞아 수도 아디스아바바에서 회의를 가졌습니다. 그리고 그 것이 아프리카 통일기구(Organisation of African Unity)의 시작이었죠. 아프리카 통일을 위해 뭉친 아프리카의 국가들은 거대한 국가연합을 통해 단합력을 길러왔고 이 아프리카 통일기구는 아프리카 연합의 전신이됩니다. 아프리카 대륙은 비록 아직까지 소말리아나 말리같은 분쟁국가들이 산재해 있습니다. 그리고 냉전시기에는 끊임없는 이념논쟁에 휘말려 붉은 피를 흘렸습니다. 그러나 이들은 여기에 굴하지 않고 "아프리카의 문제는 아프리카에 의해서"라는 기치하에 이전 식민지배국들에게 벗어나 자립하고 아프리카 공동번영을 위해 그들은 서로와 협력하고 국제사회의 신흥강자로 떠오르길 기원하고 있습니다. 이번 강의는 여기서 마치도록 하겠습니다. 다음 강의는 냉전중 대립의 절정으로 치닫는 80년대를 다뤄보겠습니다. 역사는 1962년 쿠바 위기 이후 또 다시 미소양국의 대립상태를 철저히 몰아갑니다. 양대 핵강국 미소의 대립과 핵전쟁의 공포로 점철된 냉전 후기 80년대를 얘기해보죠. 대립의 정절 이제 냉전은 점차 격화되기 시작합니다. 1970년대 말부터 1980년대는 그야말로 대립이 절정에 달하던 시기였죠. 이때 전세계는 핵전쟁에 대한 공포와 인류멸망에 대한 두려움을 가지고 있었습니다. 그러나 양국의 지도자들은 생각이 있었기에 이런 극단적인 상황까지 내몰리지 않았으니 천만 다행이라고 할 수 밖에요. 이제 냉전의 절정을 만나봅시다. 영향력을 행사하다 철의 장막이 드리워진 이후 소련은 동구권에 대한 영향력을 강화하기 시작합니다. 소련군은 동구권 전역에 주둔하며 위성국들의 동태를 감시했고 각국에 조직된 공산당은 정권을 잡고 막강한 권력을 휘둘렀습니다. 가장 먼저 소련은 1947년 9월 바르샤바에서 코뮌포름을 결성합니다. 코뮌포름은 서방의 반공체제에 맞서고 행동의 통일, 경험·정보 교환, 활동의 조정을 위한 공산국가들의 정보국입니다. 소련을 비롯해 헝가리, 불가리아, 루마니아, 폴란드, 유고슬라비아, 체코슬로바키아, 프랑스, 이탈리아 이 9개국의 공산당이 참가했었습니다. 다만 유고 공산당은 1948년 6월 제명되고 맙니다. 비록 1956년 4월 해산하지만 소련 공산당은 세계 각국의 공산당에 대해서 지도적인 역할을 수행했습니다. 그리고 마셜플랜을 미국의 팽창정책의 일환이라고 맹비난을 한 소련에서도 동유럽 국가들을 비롯한 공산국가들의 경제협력기구인 경제상호원조회의(COMECON, Communist Economic community)가 출범하게 됩니다. 기술협력, 역내무역 등을 통해 상호경제발전을 꾀했지요. 창립년인 1949년에는 소련을 비롯한 다섯 위성국들이 참가했고 한달 뒤 알바니아가 가맹했습니다. 이후 1950년 독일, 1962년 몽골, 1972년 쿠바, 1977년 이집트가 가입했습니다. 그리고 유고가 준가맹국으로 앙골라, 남예멘, 니카라과, 모잠비크, 시리아, 이라크 등이 참관국으로 협력했고 비사회주의 협력국으로는 멕시코, 핀란드가 참가했습니다. 다만 1962년 알바니아, 1974년 몽골이 탈퇴했죠. 그리고 나토를 위시한 서방국가들과 맞서기 위해 동구권의 군사동맹인 바르샤바조약기구(Warsaw Treaty Organization)를 결성해 서방과 대립했습니다. WTO는 소련에서 양산된 전차들로 조직된 전차대군을 앞세워 서방을 기갑웨이브의 공포에 몰아 넣었습니다. 그리고 NATO와 근접한 위성국에는 MRBM(중거리탄도탄)을 배치했습니다. 한편 이러한 소련의 세력권 확장에 대한 저항은 빈번했습니다. 1953년 동독 정부가 건축 노동자들의 작업기준량을 인상하는 것에 반발한 노동자들의 반정부운동인 '독동 폭동 사태'와 1956년 억압되었던 분노가 폭팔한 헝가리 민중들의 '헝가리 혁명'까지 일어났지요. 그리고 1968년 체코슬로바키아에서는 전세계적으로 널리 알려진 사건이 발생합니다. 당시 체코슬로바키아는 60년대 경제가 정체되었습니다. 인민들의 불만은 커져갔고 자치권에 제약을 받던 슬로바키아 민족의 감정도 악화되었습니다. 그러던 1968년 1월 개혁파 알렉산데르 두브체크가 집권하면서 정부요직에 개혁파들을 임명해 사회개혁을 꾀했습니다. '인간의 얼굴을 한 사회주의'라는 행동강령으로 언론, 집회, 출판, 여행, 이주 등이 자유화됨에 따라 프라하는 봄을 맞이했습니다. 두브체크는 체코와 슬로바키아를 동등한 연방국가로의 개편을 추진했습니다. 그리고 검열이 페지되고 수많은 정당과 정치단체들이 등장했고 국회는 논의와 비판이 자유롭게 허용되었습니다. 체코슬로바키아는 공산국가에서 유래없는 자유를 누렸지요. 허나 이러한 움직임이 동구권 전역에 확산되는 것을 염려한 소련은 바르샤바 조약기구를 동원해 수도 프라하를 무력점령하고 말았습니다. 5개국군 50만명의 병력들은 시가지를 점령하고 서기장 두브체크와 개혁파 인사들을 대거 검거했습니다. 그러자 수많은 프라하의 젊은이들은 WTO군에 저항했습니다. 그 중에는 얀 팔라치같이 분신을 하는 일도 빈번하게 벌어졌죠. 하지만 소련군은 무력으로 이들을 제압하고 시위대를 강제해산시켰습니다. 결국 정부요인을 비롯한 50만 명의 개혁파들은 숙청당하거나 당에서 제명당했고 둡체크는 해외로 추방되었습니다. 그렇게 프라하의 봄은 끝을 맻었습니다. < 레오니트 브레즈네프 > 보로실로프의 뒤를 이어 집권한 인물로 미국과의 군비경쟁을 주도했다. 말년에는 훈장에 집착해 자기 자신에게 네번씩이나 훈장을 수여하는 경우가 있었고 죽기 6개월전에는 키예프 1500주년기념메달을 받았다. 이후 레오니트 브레즈네프는 1968년 9월 26일 '프라우다'지에 '주권과 공산주의 국가의 국제적인 의무'라는 사설을 실었습니다. 그리고 그해 11월 폴란드 공산당 5차 대회에서의 연설을 통해 '브레즈네프 독트린'을 선포했습니다. 이 독트린의 내용은 이러합니다. "사회주의 진영 전체의 이익을 위해서는 개별 국가의 주권은 제한될 수 있다." 즉, 사회주의의 적대세력(미국과 나토?)들이 사회주의 국가의 체제를 자본주의로 변환하려 한다거나 종주국인 소련의 통제를 벗어나는 것은 그 해당 국가 뿐만 아니라 공산권 전체에 해가 된다는 내용이었죠. 소련은 이 독트린을 군사개입의 근거로 들었고 프라하의 군사개입을 정당화했습니다. 독트린이 발표된 이후 독트린을 근거로 들어 자유노조 운동이 일어난 폴란드에 대해 소련은 침공준비를 마치고 폴란드 정부에 압력을 가했습니다. 그러자 폴란드 군부는 체코처럼 되길 원치 않았기 때문에 계엄령을 선포하고 자유노조원들을 검거했습니다. 이렇게 소련은 동유럽에 대한 영향력을 확고히 하게 됩니다. 절정으로 치닫는 대립 미국과 소련은 2차대전 이후부터 대립상태에 들어갔습니다. 브레즈네프가 집권한 이후에는 본격적으로 대립각을 세웠지요. 양국은 모든 분야에서 상대방을 꺾고 최정상의 자리에 오를려고 노력 했습니다. 특히 스포츠 분야에서의 경쟁은 치열했지만 양국이 국가의 총역량을 동원해서까지 상대국과의 대립에서 우위를 점하려고 했던 분야는 바로 군사와 우주개발이었습니다. 냉전시기 양국은 세계최강의 군사력을 보유하고 있었습니다. 그러나 이 두 초강대국이 전면전을 펼친다면 지구멸망은 불가피했기 때문에 극도로 꺼려했던 사항이었습니다. 그러나 공산주의의 확장을 원치 않았던 미국은 공산주의 혁명이 일어나는 지역에 자금을 지원해 저지하는 것을 선택했습니다. 대리전의 시작이었죠. 미국은 주로 아프리카 대륙을 대리전의 무대로 선정했습니다. 아프리카 대륙은 아시아 다음으로 광활한 대륙으로 그 곳에는 무궁무진한 지하자원과 인력이 있습니다. 그러나 난립하고 있는 수많은 반군조직들과 민병대들로 아프리카는 혼란스러웠습니다. 미국은 자신들이 원하는 조직을 지원해 강대한 군사력으로 평정하길 원했지요. 그리고 공산정권이 들어선 국가를 무력행위를 통해 붕괴시켜 자본주의 정권이 들어서는 것을 적극 권장했습니다. 1975년 전쟁 끝에 포르투갈로 부터 앙골라와 모잠비크는 독립을 쟁취했지만 그 후는 순탄치 않았습니다. 앙골라와 모잠비크는 독립직후 소련과 쿠바의 지원을 받아 사회주의 정권을 수립합니다. 그리고 계획경제와 국유화를 실시했죠. 이러한 공산화는 주변 백인정권국의 심기를 불편하게 했습니다. 로디지아의 경우 동서로 고립되는 형국이었습니다. 그리고 로디지아내 백인 정권에 저항하는 흑인 반군들을 모잠비크가 지원했어요. 그러자 그 사실을 알아낸 로디지아는 우파성향의 '모잠비크 민족저항운동'을 조직해 모잠비크의 정권을 가진 모잠비크해방전선(FRELIMO)에 대항합니다. 그리고 1980년대초 모잠비크내 반군기지를 공격하기 시작하면서 모잠비크 내전이 벌어집니다. 전략시설을 목표로한 게릴라전이 펼쳐졌고 점차 내전은 대리전화 되어갔습니다. 로디지아군외 남아공군까지 참전하면서 내전은 점차 혼돈으로 떨어집니다. 한편 앙골라의 사정도 여의치 않았습니다. 앙골라는 남아공, 나이지리아 다음으로 많은 지하자원이 매장되어 있는 자원의 보고입니다. 앙골라에 매장된 자원들의 가치는 앙골라 국민들의 현 상황을 타개할 정도의 가치를 가지고 있지요. 하지만 이러한 지하자원은 앙골라 사람들에겐 축복이 아닌 저주였습니다. 독립전쟁 당시 앙골라 인민 해방 운동(MPLA)과 앙골라 완전 독립 민족 동맹(UNITA), 앙골라 해방 민족 전선(FNLA) 이 세 무장단체가 포르투갈에게 저항을 했습니다. 1975년 독립협정이 케냐에서 체결되었지만 우파와 좌파간 정권 쟁탈전이 벌어집니다. 그해 3월 MPLA는 FNLA을 공격했고 5월에는 UNITA를 공격했습니다. 결국 MPLA(좌파) VS FNLA·UNITA(우파)연합 형태로 내전이 격화됩니다. 소련을 비롯한 여러 나라들이 개입하면서 내전은 대리전의 양상을 띄게 되죠. 소련을 비롯한 동구권과 쿠바는 MPLA를 지원하고 미국, 중국 등은 UNITA을 지원합니다. 개전 초기에는 MPLA가 우세를 점하고 UNITA를 압박했습니다. 그러나 10월말 남아공의 개입으로 형세는 역전되었지만 11월 소련의 무기원조 확대와 5만명의 쿠바군 참전으로 인해 1976년 2월 MPLA의 승리가 유력해집니다. 그러나 사하라 사막지대와 중앙아프리카에 수많은 나라들에서 공산정권이 들어서고 아프리카 대륙 전체의 공산화를 경계한 미국은 전폭적인 지원을 합니다. 베트남전 이후 남은 군 장비들과 미군장교들을 지원하고 란츠크네히트까지 고용해 MPLA를 몰아 붙힙니다. 결국 1976년 12월 내전은 UNITA의 승리로 막을 내렸습니다. 모잠비크에서는 100만 명이 앙골라에서도 그에 못지않게 수많은 인명피해가 났습니다. 대리전의 결과는 참담했지요. 남아공군은 냉전이 끝날때까지 앙골라에 주둔했고 로디지아도 전쟁을 통해 어느정도 정권을 유지하게 됩니다. 한편 미국의 호수라고 할 수 있는 카리브 해에서는 또 다시 전운이 감돌았습니다. 1979년 그레나다에는 마르크스주의자 모리스 비숍이 이끈 반란군이 독립운동가였던 에릭 게어리의 정권을 무너트리고 좌파 정권을 수립하게 되었습니다. 그리고 인근 정치이념이 비슷한 쿠바와 우호적인 관계를 유지하게 됩니다. 그러나 내부의 권력 투쟁으로 혼란스러웠습니다. 그레나다가 제 2의 쿠바가 되는 것을 염려한 미국은 이 혼란을 틈타 현 정부를 전복시키고 친미정권을 세우기 위해 동카리브 제국(諸國)기구(OECS) 6개국군과 연합해 그레나다를 침공할 계획을 세웁니다. 그러나 1983년 10월 23일 암살위기를 넘긴 비숍 총리는 소련과 쿠바의 원조를 받아 반대세력들을 제압하고 정권을 확고히 잡습니다. 미국은 더 이상 카리브해의 공산정권은 용납하지 못했고 11월 1일 대대적인 기습에 나서게 되었습니다. 그러나 그레나다는 소련군의 주둔을 허가하고 있었고 주둔해 있던 소련 군관과 소련군과의 교전은 불가피 했습니다. 결국 소련군 포로가 나오면서 사태가 심각해질 것을 우려한 미국은 침공 작전을 전면 취소하고 이후 그레나다는 쿠바와 동맹관계를 구축하고 쿠바 군관들이 그레나다 인민군을 훈련시켰고 소련제 장비들은 그레나다군에서 채택해 장착했습니다. 그렇게 카리브에는 두번째 공산국가가 들어섰고 미국의 심기는 불편할 수 밖에 없었죠. 결국 미국의 압력으로 카리브 공동체에서 추방되었고 그레나다는 이에 반발해 사회주의 인터네셔널과 코메콘에 참여하게 되었습니다. 대립은 지구상으로 국한되지 않았습니다! 양국은 그 어떠한 분야에서도 우위를 점하길 원했고 이들의 분투는 점차 지구를 넘어 우주로 향하게 하는 원동력이 되게 합니다. 바로 우주경쟁의 시작이었죠. 우주에서의 우위를 점하기 위해 양국은 천문학적인 예산을 투입하며 치열한 경쟁을 벌였습니다. 우주로의 게임 원래 우주발사체(launch vehicle)는 미소양국이 서로를 공격하기 위한 ICBM을 개발하면서 나온 부산물입니다. 우주발사체의 시초라고 할 수 있는 V2 로켓은 미소양국으로 넘어가 철저히 분석되었습니다. 스탈린은 이 V-2 로켓을 미국에게 강력한 한 수로 쓸 대륙간 탄도탄으로 만들기를 원했습니다. 그리고 소련 우주발사체의 아버지라고 칭송되는 세르게이 코롤료프의 지도하에 소련의 최초의 탄도미사일 R-1과 R-2가 등장했습니다. 물론 V2를 모방한 것이지요. 이후 1953년 로켓 역사상 최대의 신뢰성과 최초의 ICBM인 R-7을 개발하게 됩니다. 8,800km에 달하는 사거리와 3메가톤급의 수소폭탄을 탑재할 수 있는 추력의 20개의 주 엔진을 가진 당대에는 혁신적인 무기였습니다. 특히 20개의 엔진을 5부분으로 묶고 그 엔진들이 하나의 엔진처럼 출력이 동일해야만 발사할 수 있었습니다. 그러나 코룔로프 박사는 일일히 손수 계산을 통해 이상적인 추력을 내는데 성공합니다. 다만 원형공산오차가 5km 이상 차이가 나고 발사를 하기 위해선 20시간 전 부터 조립을 해야하는 등의 약점으로 인해 1968년 제식에서 해제된 뒤 순수한 우주발사체로서 지금까지 활약하고 있습니다. < 삐... 삐... 삐... 삐... > - 스푸트니크와 지상 우주센터간 첫 교신 한편 1957년 10월 4일 카자흐 SSR 바이코누르 우주기지에서는 R-7이 발사되었습니다. 그리고 탑재했던 스푸트니크 1호가 성공적으로 궤도에 안착했고 신호를 러시아의 관제소에 보냈습니다. 역사상 최초 인공위성의 탄생이었죠. 스푸트니크는 동반자라는 뜻의 러시아어로 전쟁무기 개발에는 관심이 없었던 코롤료프 박사의 순수한 연구용으로 추진했습니다. 그러나 군 장비가 아니란 이유로 천시당한 계획은 취소되었습니다. 하지만 소련의 로켓 기술이 점차 발전해 나가고 R-7의 시험발사가 성공하면서 자신감이 생긴 코룔로프 박사는 서기장이었던 보로실로프에게 위성발사를 설득했습니다. 2차 R-7 발사실험에 보로실로프가 직접 참관했었기에 코룔로프에게는 절호의 기회였죠. 그리고 미국 측에서도 뱅가드 위성을 발사할 예정일이 몇달 안으로 다가오자 마침내 서기장은 승인했습니다. 그러나 초기에는 프로젝트의 성공여부에 대한 의구심이 높았지만 결국에는 세계 최초의 인공위성의 탄생이란 결과를 낳았습니다. < 유리 가가린 > 인류 최초로 지구 밖 우주로 나간 인물. 그의 활약은 미국에게 2차 충격을 안겨주었다. 스푸크니트 1호의 성공은 미국을 비롯한 서방국가들에겐 큰 충격으로 다가왔습니다. 당시 서유럽은 직접적인 충돌은 피해왔지만 미국의 역량을 높게 평가했습니다. 오히려 소련은 미국의 유일한 대항마라기엔 부족하다고 생각해왔고 2차 대전도 미국의 도움이 없었다면 독일을 당해낼 수 없을 것이라 여겼습니다. 마찬가지로 장거리 미사일과 같은 무기체계와 과학기술 전반에 걸쳐서 당연히 자신들이 앞서 있다고 생각하고 있었죠. 그러나 스푸크니트가 성공하자 서방의 생각은 크게 뒤흔들렸습니다. 흐루쇼프가 "수소폭탄을 실은 대륙간탄도미사일을 보유하고 있다"는 말을 프로파간다용 허풍으로 치부했지만 그 것이 사실로 밝혀지자 단순한 기술적 충격을 넘어 소련이 미국 본토에 핵무기를 투하가 가능하다는 공포에 휩쌓였습니다. 그리고 뒤를 이은 스푸크니트 2호는 개를 실고 쏘아올리고 1961년 4월 12일 보스토크 계획을 통해 유리 가가린이 인류 최초로 우주유영에 성공하는 등 연일 승전보를 울리게 되었습니다. 그리고 더 이상 소련에게 뒤쳐질 수 없다고 생각한 미국은 대대적으로 기술개발에 나서게 되었고 이는 우주개발이나 군비확장과 관련한 과학·기술 분야는 물론 교육 분야에서도 다양한 변화를 불러왔습니다. 스푸트니크 쇼크는 소련이 미국에게 맞설 강력한 적수임을 서방세계에 각인시킨 사건으로 이후 미국은 탄도미사일을 방어하기 위한 알파넷이 등장하고 NASA는 국가적인 차원에서 대대적인 지원을 받았습니다. 그리고 소련에게 상처입은 자존심을 회복하겠다는 의지로 우주개발에 집착했습니다. '우주경쟁에서 소련을 제친다. 이를 위해서는 인명의 손실도 감수한다'라며 한때 미국 GDP의 4%가 NASA에 투자되었습니다. 미국은 정치인, 과학자 구분없이 소련보다 앞서겠다는 목표에 미쳤습니다. 그리고 이러한 미국의 도전은 아폴로 프로젝트라는 업적을 달성하게 되었습니다. 1961년 캐네디 대통령은 소련의 부상에 맞서 5월 25일 국회에서 그 유명한 '10년 내에 인간을 달에 보내겠다'는 연설을 통해 달 여행 계획을 세우고 있음을 최초로 언급했습니다. 그리고 라이스 스타디움의 연설에서 계획을 명확하게 대중에게 선포합니다. "우리는 달에 가기로 결정하였습니다. 그것이 쉽기 때문이 아니라 어렵기 때문에 이렇게 결정한 것입니다. 이것은 우리의 모든 역량과 기술을 한데 모아 가늠해보는 일이 될 것입니다. 이 도전이야 말로 우리가 하고자 하는 것이며, 더 이상 미룰 수 없는 것이고, 우리의 승리가 될 것이기 때문입니다." — 존 F 케네디, 1962년 9월 12일 휴스턴 연설 그리하여 미국은 대대적으로 달착륙에 대한 연구를 시작했고 소련도 이에 질세라 경쟁적으로 연구에 돌입합니다. 미국은 베르너 폰 브라운의 주도하에 레인저, 서베이어, 루나오비터를 보내 착륙장소를 물색했고 소련은 루나 무인탐사선을 발사했습니다. 미국은 공군 탑클레스의 에이스들을 훈련시켰고 1967년 텍사스 주 휴스턴의 유인 우주비행센터는 아폴로 계획의 세부 스케줄을 세웠습니다. *A : 무인 사령선 테스트 *B : 무인 달 착륙선 테스트 *C : 지구 저 궤도에서의 유인 사령선 테스트 *D : 지구 저 궤도에서의 유인 사령선 및 달 착륙선 테스트 *E : 7400km 상공에서의 유인 사령선 및 달 착륙선 지구 궤도 비행 *F : 유인 사령선 및 달 착륙선의 달 궤도 비행 *G : 달 착륙 *H : 월면차를 이용한 달표면 탐사(추가미션) *I : 과학장비기지 설치(취소) *J : 발전된 달 착륙선을 이용한 3차례의 선외활동 및 월면차를 이용한 임무 수행(H미션 편입) 10번의 아폴로 우주선을 발사해 달착륙에 대한 기술력을 확보해 나갔습니다. 그리고 1969년 7월 20일, 드디어 독수리가 내렸습니다. That's one small step for (a) man, one giant leap for mankind. 이것은 한 인간에게는 작은 발걸음이지만, 인류에게는 위대한 도약이다. ─ 닐 암스트롱, 1969년 7월 20일, '고요의 바다'에서 미국은 드디어 달착륙이라는 업적을 달성합니다. 아폴로 11호는 7월 20일 고요의 바다에 착륙을 성공하고 선장인 닐 암스트롱과 조종사 버즈 올드린은 착륙선에서 내려 선외활동으로 월석 채취와 성조기를 세웠습니다. 이로서 미국은 잃었던 자존심을 단번에 회복하고 우주경쟁에서 고지를 점하게 됩니다. 그리고 미국이 승리하자 더 이상 달착륙의 필요성을 느끼지 못한 소련은 달탐사 계획을 전면 취소했습니다. 이러한 대립 와중에도 빈곤한 삶을 살아가던 독일 인민들은 대대적인 서방으로의 대탈주가 이어졌습니다. 1950년대 초 소련의 이주 제한 정책은 여타 대부분의 동구권 국가내에서도 똑같이 적용되었습니다. 그러나 해마다 수십만명의 독일 사람들이 프랑스에 망명한 자유독일과 연계해 작은 구멍"(loophole)을 통하여 서방으로 망명했습니다. 결국 교육받은 젊은 전문인들까지 서방으로 탈출하는 두뇌유출이 벌어졌고 1961년 독일 인구의 17%가 서방으로 이주했습니다. 결국 소련은 탈동구권자들의 송환을 요구하는 최후통첩을 보내게 됩니다. 요구는 거부가 되었고 결국 독일 정부는 네덜란드부터 프랑스 구간, 덴마크 구간에 철조망을 세웠습니다. 그러나 철조망을 끊고 탈출하는 일이 빈번하자 결국 대대적으로 국경에 장벽을 세웠습니다. 독일 대장벽(Die Deutschland Mauer)의 등장이었지요. 독일대장벽은 네덜란드, 프랑스등과의 국경인 니더작센 주부터 노르트라인베스트팔렌 주, 라인란트팔츠 주, 자를란트 주에 걸친 00000Km 길이의 대장벽으로 장벽건설과 관리 비용등을 합쳐 독일 국가예산 10%가 투입되었습니다. 이곳에는 따로 국가인민군내 국경감시대란 조직을 창설해 국경지대를 감시했고 마지노 요새의 동태를 감시했습니다. 이외 덴마크 국경지대에도 방벽을 세웠는데 덴마크 쪽은 독일 소장벽이라 칭해집니다. 현재 독일 대장벽은 마지노 요새와 함께 동서간의 대립과 단절을 의미하는 냉전의 상징물이 되었습니다. 1978년 아프가니스탄에서는 좌익군인들의 공산주의 쿠데타가 발발했습니다. 아프간 왕실은 이런 쿠데타를 진압하기 위해 군을 동원했지만 소련의 지원을 받은 공산군과의 전투가 교착화 되면서 쿠데타는 점차 내전으로 진행되어 갑니다. 공산군들은 초기에는 수도 카불을 장악하고 왕궁을 점거하는 등 선전했습니다. 그러나 수뇌부의 불화로 인해 공산군은 패퇴를 거듭했고 정부군의 반격에 대패하고 당시 공산군을 이끌던 아민과 타라키는 전사하고 카르말은 부상을 입었습니다. 결국 공산군의 상황을 보다 못한 소련은 1979년 12월 27일 직접적으로 내전에 개입하게 되면서 상황은 악화되었습니다. 소련은 5개 사단을 아프간에 파병시키고 전날 민간인으로 잠입시킨 스페츠나츠 대원들을 왕궁에 투입해 국왕을 사살하게 됩니다. 그리고 기갑병력과 보병들을 투입해 빠르게 아프간 전역을 점령해 나갔습니다. 그리고 카르말을 수장으로한 친소임시정부가 수립됩니다. < 1980년 모스크바 하계올림픽 > 동구권 최초로 개최되었던 올림픽 대회. 소련은 야심차게 준비했지만 아프간 침공에 항의하는 의미에서 미국을 위시한 서방국가들은 보이콧을 했다. 미국, 한국, 중국, 일본, 캐나다는 전면 출전거부를 했고 영국, 이태리, 프랑스는 올림픽기를 내세워 개인자격으로 출전하게 된다. 결국 대회는 반쪽짜리로 막을 내렸고 소련은 4년뒤 로스엔젤레스 올림픽에서 동구권의 보이콧을 하는 것으로 맞대응했다. 서방세계에서는 이러한 소련을 맹비난 했습니다. 미국을 필두로한 서방 세계의 대소 곡물 수출 금지 및 고도 기술 수출 정지, 인접국 파키스탄에 대한 군사·경제 원조 재개, 모스크바 하계 올림픽 보이콧, 미·소 전략무기 제한협정(SALT Ⅱ)의 미국 의회 비준 연기 등 대소 보복 조치가 취해졌으며, 국제 연합에서의 각종 대소 결의안 채택이 계속되어 1960년대 냉전 이래 미소양국의 대립을 절정에 치달았습니다. 그러나 무신(無神)론을 주창하는 공산주의의 집권을 막기 위해 아프간의 모든 부족들은 반기를 들고 무장항쟁에 나서게 됩니다. 정부군과 무자헤딘들은 국토의 90%를 차지하는 험악한 산악지대에서 게릴라전을 펼치며 공산군과 점령군인 소련군에게 저항했습니다. 결국 소련군의 전사자가 만단위를 넘자 사태의 심각성을 느끼고는 온갖 대응책을 마련했습니다. Mi-24 하인드 건쉽을 투입해 어느정도 성과를 거뒀지만 전황을 뒤집진 못했습니다. 그리고 독가스같은 생화학무기를 살포하고 무자비한 대 게릴라전도 소용이 없었습니다. 스페츠나츠도 투입되어 게릴라전에 게릴라전으로 반격을 펼쳐보았지요. 당시 아프간은 미국이 대 공산권 저지선의 일환으로서 미국과 이란의 지원을 받아왔습니다. 이번 전쟁에도 미국과 이란을 비롯해 소련을 주적으로 둔 캐나다, 영국등도 대대적인 지원에 나섰고 중국, 사우디, 인도네시아, 파키스탄 등의 나라들도 비공식적으로 정부군을 지원했습니다. 반면 소련군은 왕궁에 침투해 국왕을 사살하는 만행으로 인해 위성국들 조차 소련을 비난하며 파병제안을 거부했습니다. 20만이나 되는 소련 주둔군들 조차 아프간을 감당해낼 수 없었습니다. 보이지 않는 적들과의 전투로 지칠대로 지치고 외교적으로도 비난을 받자 더 이상 아프간에서 얻을 것이 없다고 판단한 소련군은 1989년 전면철수를 했습니다. 10년간의 진흙탕 싸움은 이렇게 끝을 맻었습니다. 소련판 베트남 전쟁이었던 아프간 침공은 소련 정부에게는 재정적인 압박으로 돌아왔습니다. 과도한 군비지출로 인해 소련의 체계는 흔들렸고 이전부터 추진해온 미국과의 군비경쟁도 점차 한계점에 도달하기 시작했습니다. 그리고 이러한 소련의 위기는 새로운 시대의 개막의 시발점이 됩니다.